


Gold-Digging for Love

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, Pining, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Maki is introduced to the wonders of sexual pleasure as a university student, and she falls head-first into the incredible world of online pornography. Her fixation on such subject matter is irreversibly heightened when she finds a particularly curvaceous, purple-haired model. Now the only question is what will run out first: her money or her time at the university?





	Gold-Digging for Love

It truly was a case of 'more money, more problems'. If her family wasn't as well-off as they were, she probably wouldn't have been spending the kind of cash that she ended up plunking down. This wasn't some alternate universe where she was living in a middle class family, though. She was living in her reality, and her reality ended up with her spending a bit too much on some questionable purchases.

In terms of sexual self-discovery, she was a bit later to the party than the other girls at her school. It wasn't until she was fifteen that she even thought that maybe she could feel certain things towards other girls, but she never acted on such feelings. The thoughts of any kind of intimacy were foreign and confusing to her, which made her do her best to push those thoughts down and not think about them. Because she never seemed to show any desire for anything close to romance, the 'birds and bees' talk with her parents just never happened. It must've slipped past their minds, and she remained blissfully ignorant throughout the rest of high school.

Then Maki went to university, and she could no longer deny the scores of hot girls on her campus. It gave her a sudden epiphany: she kind of had a thing for hot girls. That was great and all, but she had no idea on how to proceed with that information. She was feeling a strange warmth inside whenever a rather shapely student would walk by her, and she didn't know what to do about it. What she knew was that she certainly couldn't tell anyone, because that was absolutely mortifying. She was a smart girl: she could figure things out on her own.

The internet helped her out with all questions she may have asked. With hindsight, the kind of questions she asked were nearly as embarrassing typing them into Google as they would have been saying them out loud. Looking up the proper way to pleasure herself on Wikihow wasn't exactly her finest hour, but that was what incognito mode was for. Nobody had to know that she was an eighteen year old girl who had never touched herself in a sexual manner before. That information could go to the grave with her.

Throughout her first year at university, she not only learned to pleasure herself, but also what kind of things turned her on. While she'd already come to terms with her attraction towards women, she began to notice as the weeks went on that she had a specific type of woman that made her stare longer than she should. She had a tendency to glance over at any of the girls on campus when she thought nobody was looking, but the larger their chests were, the longer she would stare. Her pussy would ache with want whenever she saw a well-endowed girl walk by, with their large breasts bouncing slightly and their round butts swaying side to side with each step they took. As shallow as those thoughts made her feel, she couldn't deny how badly she wanted to put her hands and her lips on every inch of that jiggling flesh.

There was a problem with all that desire: she was too socially awkward to do anything about it. After all of the information she'd perused on the web, she felt more and more comfortable with her sexuality and the things she could do to her body. However, actually talking to other girls remained elusive. This wasn't a new problem, though. She'd been reserved and withdrawn her entire life, and she could count the amount of friends she'd had on one hand. Just because she'd had a sexual awakening didn't mean she was suddenly going to be able to talk to the girls she wanted to have sex with. If anything, it made things _more_ awkward than it already was.

She tried, though. Similar to how she looked up how to pleasure herself online, she looked up how to socialize with other people. All the information in the world couldn't change her natural tendencies, though. She smiled like a serial killer and had immense trouble keeping conversations going with the few girls she actually got to talk to her. All she really knew to talk about were things in the medical field, and even among other doctors in training that sort of stuff became boring. It was already the back half of her second semester and she'd made zero progress with anything involving other people.

While she was failing to gain any ground in the real world, she was allowing the internet to steadily broaden her horizons. She wasn't sure whether she should be embarrassed or not that she was exposed to her first sight of naked women online, but she reasoned with herself that there were probably plenty of people who struggled with the social aspects of the world like she did. Besides, it was hard to feel too down when she was being shown a plethora of nudity that she'd never realized existed before. It was a veritable all-you-could-see buffet of big breasts and big butts, and she found herself enraptured by it all. With nothing close to resembling a social life, she spent a lot of her time sitting at her computer and looking up new pictures to save and ogle at. Seeing all of that naturally would turn her on, so more often than not she was sitting at her computer naked from the waist down: one hand on her mouse, the other between her legs.

Sometimes she wondered if maybe she was getting an addiction to porn. After spending her whole life in the dark on such subjects, she was now becoming completely overwhelmed by everything she was discovering. The fact that she would have a slideshow of breasts on one side of her screen while her study materials were on the other pointed right at her becoming a complete degenerate. Each time she thought about how she might have an issue, she'd explain it away. There just couldn't be any chance that someone like her would have a problem like that. She wasn't even sure if there _was_ such a thing as porn addiction. It became all-too easy to explain it away the longer she went without any human intimacy.

While her troubles had already been steadily building, it hadn't yet affected her bank account. Or, rather, her parents' bank account. That would change when she ended up in a wretched hive of scum and villainy: Reddit. Her travels throughout the web, looking for the nicest bodies she could find, ended up leading her to a subreddit dedicated to 'huge boobs'. She never liked the word 'boobs', but if this place could provide her with what she needed, then she could give it a pass. Boy, did it ever...

She'd been scrolling down the subreddit for about five seconds before she knew this page needed to be saved. A few minutes later and it was going right to the top of her bookmarks. She'd found plenty of sexual photos involving women with big breasts, but never a repository of this quality, nor breasts of this size. Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor at the sight of a woman with breasts literally bigger than her head. This was her Heaven: this was the nirvana she'd been seeking. All of her exploration throughout that year had led to this website, and she dived in head first and pants off.

For nearly a week that was the only website she went to seeking out porn. She got herself off several times a day scrolling through all the deliciously naughty pictures, imagining herself getting to touch and suck on those huge breasts. Initially she felt guilty whenever she'd finish cumming, feeling as though she was wasting her time looking at porn when she should be out there trying to find an actual girlfriend. By the time she was nearing the end of the semester, she was basically numb to those feelings. Her attempts at socializing had been unequivocal failures, and she just needed to accept that having friends or sexual partners wasn't in the cards. When she was scrolling through scores of porn, she could at least pretend that she had a chance with those women, even if she had no idea who they were.

At the end of her exclusivity week, she came across another picture at the top of the 'new' feed. It was a photo of another buxom babe outside in what appeared to be her backyard. She was lying on a towel next to a pool, wearing a tiny purple bikini. Since she was lying on her stomach, it was her ass that drew Maki's attention first. For nearly a week she'd been focusing so much on women's chests that she'd almost forgotten how nice their backsides could be. This woman definitely had a great, shapely rear, and her fingers twitched slightly as if prepared to spank her through the screen. Her bikini bottoms only covered about half of her ass, so there was plenty of cheek to drool over.

Then, as they always did, her eyes were dragged up her back to see her bikini top was untied. The ties were lying uselessly at her sides, uncovering a glorious amount of sideboob that had her free hand going right between her legs. There were plenty of bigger pairs of breasts on the subreddit, but she found these to be so tantalizing because of what she couldn't see. With her lying down like that, the true size and shape of her breasts remained a mystery to Maki, and she could only fantasize about what they looked like as she desperately fingered herself. If she was there to put sunscreen on this woman's back, there was no way her hands wouldn't drift around to her breasts.

Finally she reached the woman's face. There was a coy but confident look on it, as if she knew who was looking at her and what they were doing. The thought made her blush, but she didn't stop moving her fingers inside herself, panting quietly as she stared into the woman's turquoise eyes. They were so captivating, something she'd never noticed before in the eyes of other women. It felt like she was being drawn in, her face coming closer to the screen as her juices dripped down her fingers faster. Her lips were plump with red lipstick applied to them, smiling so reassuringly at her. It nearly made her straight-up kiss the screen. She was being pulled into that beautiful face, framed perfectly by long, luxuriously purple hair that went all the way down to the small of her back.

She jumped back in her chair, eyes wide when she realized just how close she'd been to her screen. Had she really been about to kiss a photograph? That was a little too pathetic, even for her. She moved her hand to her side, feeling the familiar ache of her pussy when she didn't finish what she started. Sighing, she ran her hand that wasn't slicked with juices across her forehead. That was more intense than she'd expected, but her eyes kept being drawn right back to that picture. She'd seen so many naked pictures and videos over the past handful of months, but none of them had made her feel this way. Who was this woman? She had to know...

Standing up, she stepped out of her clothes and shook her head to try and knock some sense into herself. She went into the bathroom and washed her hand off, her pussy practically whining up at her to finish the job. Usually she'd just sink to her knees and finger herself right then and there, but she found something actually more important than masturbating: figuring out who that woman was that she was masturbating to. She headed back for her desk, sat down, and looked at the picture again. The title of it was 'Fun in the sun! [OC]', which meant - assumedly - the poster was the woman in question. Her eyes widened, and she almost knocked her mouse off the desk trying to click on their username: u/spiritualtits.

This wasn't their first post on the site. There were pages of them, all of them involving pictures of a scandalous nature. Pictures of her chest, pictures of her ass... There was so much that Maki found herself overwhelmed as she scrolled down, unsure of where to start. She did notice that none of the photos involved full nudity, and that got her curious. There wasn't much that was being hidden in those pictures, but she felt a sudden compulsion to see everything. She wanted to see that incredible woman bared in front of her.

In her profile was a list of links to different websites: Instagram, Twitter, and a third site that she didn't recognize. Considering it was called 'www.spiritualtits.jp', she got the feeling that it was this woman's personal site. Well, what better place to start than there? She right-clicked the link and opened it in a new tab, wanting to keep her Reddit page open in case she needed to use those other links. The website did come up, though, greeting her with a home page full of curvaceous goodness. Her eyes were glued to the screen, seeing different sexy pictures of this woman in an aesthetically pleasing order all the way down the page. As she looked over each one, from her breasts being suffocated beneath a tight bodysuit to her hair in long twintails complementing a schoolgirl's outfit, her hand returned right back to her pussy.

There were more links at the top of the page, including to her Instagram and Twitter. She figured she could X out the Reddit window now, though she bookmarked it just in case. Better safe than sorry. The link that drew her attention first was to their private Snapchat, which was an app that she'd never felt like using before. Private sounded like it had some naked goods, though, and if that was the case, then she'd absolutely download that app. She clicked the link, only to find a further link for more details, right next to a price for the service. Frowning slightly, she stared at the link for a moment. She'd never thought about paying for porn before.

Shaking her head, she went back up and clicked on the collections page, figuring there'd be something good there. She wasn't wrong: there were tons of what looked to be excellent sets of this sexy woman. Unfortunately, this had a paywall as well, which set her frown deeper. She wasn't going to be deterred, though. There were still plenty of pictures to stare at as she played with herself, so she went about doing that instead. She hissed as her fingers brushed over her clit, and she focused there as she found a particularly nice photoset of them in a schoolgirl outfit.

The first of two photos visible to the public from the set was on the front page. It had been her in a blue button-up shirt, the button at the top clearly straining beneath her bust. There was also a lot of cleavage, which easily drew Maki's attention. The skirt she was wearing was a lighter blue, short enough that it stopped at her thighs. It made Maki wonder if it even covered her ass, a question that was answered by the second picture. She was leaning slightly over a teacher's desk, making her skirt ride up slightly. Saying that it was riding up when it was so short to begin with was a stretch, though. Regardless, Maki didn't care about that: she cared about the skimpy purple panties that were being stretched out by her thick ass. No, that skirt absolutely did not cover her ass. There probably weren't many skirts that could.

For the moment, she pushed all her troubles and worried thoughts to the side. All of her attention was on this woman and her godly body. Her fingers pumped in and out of her wet snatch, whimpers and moans stolen from her throat. Finally she brought herself to completion, juices gushing down her fingers as she pulled her other hand up to cover her mouth. She moaned into her palm, breathing heavily as she came hard. It had been a powerful orgasm, and she knew it was because of the woman in the naughty schoolgirl outfit on her screen. Somehow she had very quickly put all other women she'd seen to shame.

As she came down from her orgasm, she stood up and shakily backed away from her computer, as if it tried to burn her. The thought had crossed her mind to grab her credit card and pay for access to whatever premium content this woman had, and it freaked her out a little. In that moment, the veil of numbness lifted and she found herself feeling guilty again. She'd seriously been considering using her parents' money to pay for porn. Was this really how low she'd sunk? Could she really be that much of a loser? Apparently, since she was still thinking about it.

She went back to her computer and leaned over the keyboard, bookmarking the page before X'ing out everything she had up. When she was able to see her desktop again, she took a deep breath and went to the bathroom to clean herself up. She frowned at her reflection, trying to pretend she couldn't see the guilt in her eyes. This was definitely getting out of hand: she had to realize that now. She'd thought it was a problem before, but this was ridiculous. How could seeing one random porn model online send her into such a tizzy that she wanted to spend her parents' hard-earned money on this woman's nudes? She clearly had a problem, but she wasn't sure how to fix it.

Heading back for her bedroom, she got dressed again, grabbed her keys, and headed out the door. Hopefully some fresh air would clear her head.

* * *

Over the next several days, Maki did a lot of mental wrestling with herself. She found herself trapped by the whims of her desires, going back to that woman no matter how many times she tried to tell herself off. Even when she'd force herself to go back to the big boobs subreddit and look at other women, she found her orgasms nearly impossible to reach without getting to stare at the breasts of her spiritual mistress, hidden so unfairly beneath all manners of skimpy outfits. It wasn't that other women didn't turn her on, but she'd become somewhat elitist with her tastes. This woman filled those tastes in ways that no others could.

Her name was Nozomi. That's what it said in her description on Twitter. Yes, she checked out her Twitter: she checked out _all_ of her social media accounts that she could access. Whenever she had the chance, she would scroll through Nozomi's Twitter or Instagram and finger herself to the bounty of pictures that were there. It was always sensational, but it was never enough. She was spoiled with all these pictures, but it made her want more: she wanted to see Nozomi naked so fucking badly. The only way that was going to happen was if she ponied up the cash.

That was where the struggles came in. As much as she really wanted to see Nozomi naked, could she justify paying money that technically wasn't hers in order to accomplish that? She would have to use her credit card, and her parents could easily track that. They'd be furious if they found out she was spending their money on porn, and the embarrassment would probably be worse. Under no circumstances could they or anyone else find out. How would she accomplish it, then? She would need to open her own banking account, where she could funnel her allowance without her parents being able to see what she spent it on.

That sounded like a lot of effort. Was she really going to do that just to see some tits and ass? It couldn't possibly be worth it. There were already bunches of naked girls she could see for free, as she'd been doing happily enough before discovering Nozomi existed. She didn't need to do this. It was obvious she had a problem, and the best solution at this point was to stop focusing so heavily on Nozomi. If she was really as smart as her grades claimed, she'd delete those bookmarks and wash her hands of the whole situation.

The thing was, if she was getting graded on her actions outside of the classroom, she'd probably fail. Even in the classroom itself she was having issues. Her normally-impeccable attention when her professors were talking was beginning to flag because her mind was so easily filled with thoughts of Nozomi. She would try to pull herself together and focus on the lecture, but then the Nozomi in her head would shove her impressive chest in her face and she'd lose her composure. The day she actually tried to put herself together and not go to Nozomi's pages, she found her mind doing a too-good job of filling in the blanks for her. During her second class, she was horrified to feel her panties growing wet from her thoughts. Why was this happening to her?!

For most people, becoming so horny in class that their panties ended up soaked would be a sign to seek help. They'd go to a counselor or Jesus or something, but not Maki. She came to a different conclusion: that there was no point in fighting it. Her brain and her libido were now enslaved to her model of choice, and she had to see her in her entirety, no matter what it took. She was going to spend her god damn money on Nozomi's private accounts, and she was going to figure out how to do it as soon as possible.

That day, she decided the best course of action was to actually start her own bank account and get her allowance sent there instead. If she could do that, then she could just use the money in there to pay for whatever she wanted. It was an easier task than she expected. Her parents were actually happy to hear she had the initiative to have her own account, even if the money in it still started out as her parents'. She wasn't happy to take away some of her porn time to call the bank and set this all up, but it would be worth it in the end. Now she had her own account, free from her parents' eyes, and money inside of it. That didn't even take as long as she thought. Now it was time to stroke her addiction.

Her first stop was to Nozomi's Patreon account. Reading what was on there for backers left no doubt that the nudes she sought were there, and she already had her new debit card ready: the card perhaps being the only smart thing she'd acquired. There were multiple tiers for backers, with more content being unlocked the more money one spent. It was so tempting to spend at the highest tier, but she resisted the urge after quite the struggle. If she threw all her money at the top level immediately, she'd end up with no money for any of the tiers. She ended up deciding to go with the 2,500 yen tier, which seemed like an acceptable-enough output for her first time. The guilt she expected to be there wasn't hitting her yet. Instead, she was excited at the prospect of what she was soon to receive.

Unfortunately, the photosets she was going to receive wouldn't come until her payment was processed on the first of next month. She'd set up all the necessary accounts in preparation, but there was still ten days to wait for the goods. That led her to another place she could spend money for photographs: Snapchat. Since she'd already pledged to spend 2,500 yen a month on Patreon, a place where she only had to pay a one time fee was a veritable steal for her. Opposed to Nozomi's Patreon, 4,000 yen for her Snapchat would pay for itself in less than two months. Kind of... Okay, not really, but she was stretching for reasoning that would make her feel okay with what she was doing.

In the rules of Nozomi's private Snapchat, no snapshots were allowed to be taken. Any account caught doing it would be banned from receiving her snaps: no refunds. That was disappointing, as she was looking forward to saving as many nudes of Nozomi as she could get her hands on, but it was better than nothing. Somehow, there was something worse than that news: Snapchat itself. It was an ugly, broken mess of an app, full of advertisements and an unintuitive interface. If she wasn't on a mission from the Gods, she would've given up and chucked that dumb app in the virtual trash where it belonged. However, she had that mission and all, so she persevered and did her best to work around the app trying its damnedest to make her not use it.

She wasn't sure what to expect when she added Nozomi's Snapchat account - helpfully named spiritualtits - to her friends list. Just in case there was something already there, she stripped off her bottoms and laid down in bed, holding her phone above her face. There was indeed something already there: short videos from the previous twenty-four hours. She finally got the first one to come up, holding her breath in anticipation.

For a short video, it sure had a lot happening. At least to Maki. The footage came from Nozomi herself, holding her phone out to record herself. With her arm stretched out, Maki could see everything she was wearing, which wasn't much: just a matching white bra and panties, which were equally small in nature. While her bra wasn't exactly just pasties, it was the smallest bra she'd ever seen. The cups at most covered half of Nozomi's breasts, letting so much of her chest spill out for her viewing pleasure. As for the underwear, it was small to start with, but there was almost nothing left after she had tugged it up against her crotch. It was a hot sight on its own, but seeing Nozomi actually moving and smiling on her screen nearly took her breath away.

Despite her pants being down, she didn't even think to touch herself as Nozomi swayed her hips on camera, smiling oh-so confidently, like she knew that her viewer was hooked. She was completely captivated, forgetting about everything else in the room. The only reason she didn't go blue in the face was because her body was willing to breathe on its own to keep her stupid ass from suffocating. There was nothing particularly special about her swaying her hips like that, but to Maki, it was like poetry in motion. Very sexy poetry in motion, anyway.

The next video was even more appealing than the first. Nozomi had set her phone up against something to film it, which was worth it considering the content. She was wearing a navy blue tank top and purple panties, but the focus was clearly all on her chest. Smiling into the camera, she grabbed her breasts and hefted them up and down a couple times, then grabbed her tank top and slowly tugged down. With a cheeky smile on her face, her tits popped right out of her shirt, bereft of a bra. They were just sitting there so perfectly perky on her chest, given a quick shake for emphasis. Maki's hand soon found its way between her legs.

She let the videos play one after another, hurriedly getting them to start again whenever they stopped. Her breathing was heavy as she fingered herself, eyes glued to the screen. She watched Nozomi shake her ass and pop her top until the videos were no longer able to be replayed, another frustrating limitation of Snapchat. Groaning angrily, Maki closed out of Snapchat and pulled up Nozomi's website, heading for the collections page. Her fingers stilled between her legs as she chewed on her lip, looking at the various photosets that were at her disposal. All she had to do was pay some more money...

Any one photoset ran between 2,500 and 3,500 yen, which was yet another expense she was considering dropping into Nozomi's bank account. It wasn't that she thought it was a lot of money, since her family wasn't hurting for money. Dropping 10,000 yen in less than an hour on an internet model was a drop in the bucket for her family, but that was still an irresponsible use of their wealth. The guilt was prickling at her brain, but the aching between her legs was greater. Sighing at her own weakness, she grabbed her card and went looking for the perfect set to buy.

At the 3,500 yen mark, she found the set she wanted. It involved Nozomi dressing up as a naughty student, and she found the thought of that appealing enough to plunk down her cash. There were over twenty pictures in the set, and Maki eagerly downloaded them to her phone. She opened them up, starting with the first picture in the set. There was an appealing nature to seeing Nozomi's long hair done up in twintails. It was still beautiful cascading down her back, but the twintails just seemed right on her. They certainly fit the schoolgirl nature she was going for, as did the blue uniform she had on. Now it was time to see what awaited her beyond the teasing photos she'd already seen.

Past the initial two photos, things got real good. Throughout the set, Nozomi completely unbuttoned her shirt and spanked herself with a ruler, with the later pictures losing clothing at a rapid pace. In the last couple of pictures, she was completely naked and masturbating with the ruler. Maki wasn't sure how safe that was, but she knew how _hot_ it was. Her fingers were moving quickly between her legs, pumping in and out of her pussy as she stared shamelessly at Nozomi's huge chest. Pulling her phone down closer to her face, she felt like she was so close to just latching onto those perky nipples and sucking them until she couldn't feel her lips. Her ass looked so good in those purple panties too, but it looked even better when they were taken off. She could imagine it wiggling side to side, like it had in one of those Snapchat videos; all that squeezable flesh jiggling right in front of her...

Her orgasm hit her hard, causing her to drop her phone right on her nose. She yelped as her phone fell next to her head, now having a good dosage of pain mixing with the incredible pleasure coursing through her body. Her now-free hand covered her nose as she rode out her orgasm, kicking her legs out and slamming them down on the bed. When she finished, her fingers were covered in her juices and her nose stung something fierce. If there was a lesson to be learned there, she was too busy coming down from the extreme high to recognize it. The stinging pain in her nose didn't win out over the pleasure she'd just experienced. It'd been beyond incredible, and even a couple minutes after the fact, she was still finding it difficult to catch her breath.

She picked back up her phone and got out of the photos so they weren't the first thing that came up when she opened her phone. As appealing as that sounded, she couldn't risk someone looking over her shoulder and seeing things they shouldn't be seeing. Her phone was again dropped next to her, with her arms being splayed out. She didn't feel like moving at the moment, instead letting the remaining tingles of the afterglow tickle her skin. Her orgasms seemed to get stronger the better quality content she got from Nozomi, but it still left her unsatisfied. Those desires were greater than her guilt, making her feel like she needed more. There were so many pictures and videos of Nozomi that she needed to see, too many to figure out where she even should start. She just wanted to drown in them, to be smothered beneath the most incredible breasts she'd ever seen in her life.

With her eyes closed, she could slowly pan up Nozomi's naked body in her mind, all the way up to her pretty face. She would smile and wink, blowing a kiss in her direction, and Maki could lie there and believe it was all just for her.

* * *

Over the next couple of months, Maki let a significant portion of her life become consumed with Nozomi. On the day she got her first photoset from Nozomi's Patreon, she stared at the pictures and fingered herself for so long that her pussy was in legitimate pain. She could hardly walk right over the next day, but that didn't stop her. All that guilt and worry from before was hidden behind a haze of lust that was consuming her mind, and she had no interest in stopping it. Her concentration in school began to dip further as all she could see standing at the front of the class was Nozomi smiling at her.

The effects of her constant masturbation wasn't limited to her focus in school, though. Her fingers could only take so much of being shoved into her pussy before they rebelled, beginning to cramp up and hurt from the constant movement. Even in her now-regular state of orgasmic bliss, she realized that this could only go on for so long before she would be forced to write with her other hand permanently. It was actually one of Nozomi's Snapchat videos that inadvertently showed her what she needed: a vibrator.

It had been a little bit since she'd felt embarrassment over something sexual, but her body hadn't forgotten the feeling. She'd never owned any sex toys before, and she didn't relish the idea of purchasing one now. Her initial thought was to purchase it online, since it would save her the embarrassment of being spotted making the purchase in a store. However, she got it in her head that someone from the university's front office would handle the package and know what she had bought. Going up to check her mail and having the staff looking at her funny was somehow more mortifying than anything else. She was going to have to go buy it in person.

A couple beads of sweat dripped down her forehead as she looked up at the sex shop she'd found online. It wasn't the closest one to her campus, but she hadn't wanted anyone from the school to accidentally catch her in the act. Not that anyone knew who she was, since she didn't have any friends, but she was going to be cautious regardless. Tugging down her hat to shield her eyes, she pushed open the door and walked into the store.

She swallowed nervously as she walked down the aisles, ducking her head to avoid making eye contact with the two other people in the store. Heading right for the section where the vibrators were kept, she looked over all of them with a frown. She hadn't expected there to be so many: how was she supposed to know which one to choose? There weren't any explanations on how powerful or loud they were. Why couldn't there be a 'vibrators for beginners' section?

"Uh, if you're thinking of stealing one of those, I'll have to ask you to leave." She jumped nearly a foot in the air, nearly having a heart attack. Whirling around, she saw the store clerk staring at her with a curious expression. Apparently her shifty behavior had caused them to believe she was there to commit theft. That was so embarrassing... Well, everything about this was embarrassing. This was just piling onto it. At least they didn't know who she was, so she wouldn't have to carry that embarrassment back to campus.

"N-No, I wasn't going to steal it! I just..." She started to blush, staring down at the floor. "I don't know which one to get. I-I've never used one before..." As if she wasn't embarrassed enough. Now she was admitting her unfamiliarity to some random employee. She was strongly considering just grabbing the first vibrator she could reach when she heard the clerk laughing. Her eyes shot straight back up to them, red streaking across her face.

"Well that explains it. Here..." They moved past Maki and grabbed a slightly curved pink vibrator with a white bottom, showing it off to her. "This one might be more your speed if you've never used one before. It isn't too powerful, so you don't have to worry about being overwhelmed." That did sound appealing... Maki nodded slightly, secretly thankful that they knew what they were talking about, because she'd had no clue what she was doing. With a smile, the clerk took the vibrator over to the checkout counter, with Maki following behind them. She nervously tugged down on her hat, glancing this way and that to see if anyone was staring at them.

The vibrator was paid for with cash, and she shoved it into the inside pocket of her jacket the moment it was handed to her. With a quiet "Thanks" to the clerk, she scurried out of the store, her eyes constantly looking around to see if anyone was looking at her funny. It didn't help that she was dressed like she was on the lam, but she was able to get back to her car without any concerned citizens sounding the alarm. She could breathe easily on the drive back to her dorm, relieved that she'd made her purchase without too many complications.

As soon as she got to the safety of her room, she decide to break out her new purchase and give it a test drive. She put in two fresh batteries and brought up the familiar naughty schoolgirl photoset on her phone. Lying down in bed, she turned on her vibrator and brought it down between her legs. She yelped when it touched her pussy, sending shocks through her body. Tentatively she brought it down again, whimpering as she felt the same effect. This was going to take some getting used to.

She persevered, though. Her arousal overrode the uncomfortable vibrations, and it didn't take long for her to understand why these were in such demand. Those uncomfortable vibrations became very desirable, and eventually she was pushing the vibrator against her most sensitive spots. She moaned loud, her tongue hanging out slightly as she shakily zoomed into a picture of Nozomi's breasts. It would be so hot if it was Nozomi who was shoving the vibrator inside of her, letting her suck hungrily on her tits. Her brain couldn't think of anything else, almost allowing her to feel Nozomi's skin against her own as she came all over her vibrator.

For over two months she'd been fingering herself almost exclusively to Nozomi, as if she was in a committed relationship with some online model she'd never met. It would be ridiculous if she said it out loud, but she never did. Instead the idea played in her mind, making her feel like they really were in a relationship. Or at least they could be. Those were just thoughts she had while in the throes of pleasure, and all other times she refused to think about it. She seemed to know that if she had those thoughts when her fingers weren't between her legs, she'd realize how stupid it sounded and it'd cause her a lot of unnecessary frustration.

Instead, it was better to focus on a different source of frustration: she needed more, again. Showing a continued lack of financial intelligence, she'd bought several more of Nozomi's photosets, and for awhile it felt like she had something new to masturbate to every day. Whether it was looking through another photoset involving a scantily-clad Nozomi taking off her clothes, or watching her short Snapchat videos until they refused to play anymore, she was as satisfied as could be. Now, though, she felt that empty, unfulfilled feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her lack of satisfaction was always aggravating, but she couldn't help how she felt. That was what had her scrolling down Nozomi's Patreon, all the way down to the top of the tier list.

She hadn't thought too much about it when she originally went for the 2,500 yen tier, but after two months, she was now thinking more and more about upgrading. The special sets she'd been getting each month were all lovely, and she'd looked them over so much that she knew exactly where each pose was numerically within the sets. That was the problem, though: she knew it all, and she was craving something more. She could've just upgraded incrementally, but she found herself drawn higher up. Right up there near the top, at a cool 22,000 yen a month, was the ability to talk to her fixation. It was certainly a hefty sum to pay, but not only would she get everything else from the previous tiers, but she'd get to talk to Nozomi. She'd get her phone number! Was there anything more appealing in her life at this point than that? Not really.

That was a lot of money per month, though, even for her. If she only did it for one month, she'd get a mere thirty days of telephoning bliss before having it snatched away. It might be worse to have it and lose it than to have never had it at all. 22,000 yen a month for... how many months? The rest of her life? That was a huge step forward in her addiction, but she really wanted it. Even just having Nozomi's number in her phone would make her feel incredibly blessed. It could be worth it, surely. She could... find a job to do on weekends to supplement her income. That money could go to paying her monthly fees to her spiritual overlord, and the rest could let her eat so she didn't die. Yup, that was perfectly reasonable and not at all concerning.

She actually felt nervous as she switched tiers, wondering for a second if she was doing the sensible thing. That thought quickly faded, though, replaced with a nerve-tinged excitement. By next month, she was going to get to speak with Nozomi, and she'd get all the other perks that came with the previous tiers. Custom videos and the sexiest of photosets were within her grasp, and all she had to do was wait. That was the hardest part, but it wasn't the end of the world. She still had all the rest of her porn to bide her time with.

Smiling to herself, she started her vibrator again and shoved it between her legs, going back to Nozomi's tarot cards set: her previous purchase before the tier upgrade. She was so ready for this.

* * *

She was sitting in her 13:00 class on Tuesday when her phone vibrated. Pulling it out, she frowned slightly at the unknown number that had texted her. The only people who talked to her through her phone were her parents, and they always called. Who in the world could be texting her? Glancing up at the professor to make sure they were looking the other way, she opened up her phone and took a look. _'Hey there! It's ya girl Nozomi! You free to talk? ;)'_

Oh fuck. Maki's eyes went wide as she shoved her phone down in her lap. She hadn't even thought about how it was a new month when she went to class that day. She'd just thought Nozomi would talk to her when she was in her dorm, but that was a pretty short-sighted thought. Nozomi had no idea who or where she was, so she would obviously send a message on her own time. This was possibly the worst place to be getting that message, though. She was stuck in class while her favorite model was free.

 _'Yes! I just need a few minutes.'_ She pocketed her phone and stood up, sweating bullets as she started to walk out of the classroom. Anyone could walk out for any reason: they - or their family - were paying for university, so they could use their time however they wanted. Still, she was conscious of all the stares on her as she headed for the door, even if they all looked back to the front a few seconds later. She just hoped they assumed she was going to the bathroom instead of deciphering the truth. Even if there was no way they could possibly know, paranoia had its own agenda.

She looked around the halls, her brain on high alert as she sought out a place to hide. It was unbelievably dumb, but she was going to talk to Nozomi at school. She couldn't wait long enough to get home and take the call, for fear that too much time would pass and the opportunity would disappear. When she remembered that the music room was likely empty during the afternoon, she sprinted down the hall, not caring if anyone saw her. As long as no one saw where she ended up, she was willing to run as fast as she could. There wasn't a moment to lose!

Thankfully, the music room was indeed empty. The lights were off, but the door was unlocked. With a furtive glance up and down the hall, she snuck in and closed the door. She was cast into darkness, with only the light from the little window on the door giving her any indication on where she was. Pulling out her phone, she texted Nozomi again - _'Okay, I'm ready'_ \- before cautiously walking further into the room. It would've been so much easier if she'd just turned on the lights, but she was worried that the lights being on might make someone think there was someone in there, which of course there was. She didn't want anyone to come in there and find her.

Her phone started to ring, echoing in the empty room. She answered the call before the sound alerted anybody walking outside. "Hello?" Her voice was a stumbling whisper: she was terrified to raise it and have someone hear her. This was her greatest excitement, but also her most secret shame. If someone found out, she would never be able to live it down. At the same time, though, she was so gods damn deep into it. She was willing to skip the rest of her class just to talk on the phone with this woman that she'd never met before. What a crazy situation she'd stumbled into.

"Hey there!" Oh Gods, her voice sounded even better than she'd imagined. It was like a faucet of ambrosia being dripped directly into her ears. Hearing her actually speaking to her made her almost trip over her own feet. "You got a name, hun? Or would you rather go by Tomato Puree?"

"You can call me Maki." She wouldn't be able to take any part of their conversation seriously if Nozomi called her by her username the entire time. It was just the first thing that came to mind so she could quickly create her accounts for Patreon and Snapchat. She stuck her arm out to help guide her in the dark, feeling her mouth go dry. Now that she was actually on the phone with her obsession, of course she wouldn't know what to say. Conversation had never been one of her strong suits, but she had been hopeful that hearing Nozomi's voice would spur her into social abilities previously locked away. That had been a very stupid hope, because she was now sitting in a darkened music room gaping like a fish and not saying anything. She was terrified that Nozomi would just hang up on her stupid, thirsty ass.

"Maki, huh? That's a very pretty name." She dropped down to the floor, feeling her heart beating faster. Something in her mind told her Nozomi was probably just saying that to butter her up, but she didn't care. It was so easy to just believe Nozomi really did believe her name was pretty, and she would really want to talk to her even if she wasn't spending money on her. She didn't have to think about it not being true. "Is your voice okay? I can barely hear you."

"S-Sorry." She raised her voice a bit, cringing as she heard it crack and some of her words disappeared, making her repeat what she said next. "I'm, um, hiding in an empty music room right now. You texted me while I was in class, and I had to find somewhere to talk to you where no one would find me." She blushed in the dark, realizing that she was saying much more than was necessary. Nozomi didn't need to hear her life story right now, and what if she felt guilty about taking her out of class? She didn't want her existence to already be giving her negative emotions. "N-Not that you made me leave or anything! I made that choice on my own."

"Is that so?" Maki could hear the teasing lilt in Nozomi's voice. Even through the phone, she could imagine the playful smirk on her face. "You left class and snuck into an empty classroom just to talk to lil' ol' me?" Maki found herself nodding, though Nozomi obviously couldn't see her. "Mm, sounds like you've been a rather naughty girl today. You've had something else on your mind besides those lectures, huh?" She shuddered, biting down on her lip as her panties started to grow damp. She'd never been called anything close to that before, but hearing Nozomi say it to her made her body feel an incredible warmth rushing through it. It felt good to be a naughty girl for Nozomi.

"Y-Yes. I had... I had you on my mind all day. I've been thinking about you for awhile now..." She gulped and gently touched her crotch, hissing at the pleasure such a simple touch gave her. Holding her phone against her ear with her shoulder, she started to unbutton her jeans. This seemed like it was going somewhere, and she didn't want to waste more time than necessary getting undressed. Having this conversation with Nozomi made her mind go blank when trying to process that she was taking off her clothes in the school's music room. "The lectures... aren't as interesting as you are." She grunted quietly as she wriggled her pants below her ass.

"Looks like I've got myself a flatterer." Nozomi giggled, a beautiful, airy sound that made Maki's heart melt. "I wonder..." She could almost imagine Nozomi tapping her chin in thought. "Would you be able to concentrate on those lectures if I was in your class? Maybe sitting next to you in a tight little t-shirt, bearing sooo much cleavage." She giggled again when she heard Maki start to pant. Hell no would she be able to concentrate if that was the case. She could barely pay attention when Nozomi was just in her mind.

"N-No..." She got her pants pulled down to her ankles, and her wet panties joined them right afterwards. The tile felt cool on her bare ass, but all she could think about was the incredible heat pulsating between her legs. If someone was to slap a hand on her skin, odds are she would feel like she was on fire. "I, um..." She swallowed thickly, grabbing her phone again and straightening up as her free hand touched her slit. "I couldn't concentrate if you were... if you were flaunting your breasts like that right next to me." She wasn't sure how to do this. Regular conversations already posed an issue, but she had absolutely no experience in dirty talk. Was she doing alright, or was she showing off her inexperience? Without being able to see Nozomi, she couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Sounds like you like 'em big, hmm? I see you're a woman of culture as well." Maki whimpered as she pushed a finger into her waiting pussy, pushing the phone hard against her ear so she didn't miss a single word. "I hope it wouldn't be too distracting if I leaned over to get something from my bag. It might let you see right down my shirt, but that wouldn't be a problem, right?" She was so gods damn teasing, and it was already driving Maki wild. It made her wonder if she would be this weak to any girl with large, bouncing breasts who could pull her around on a string.

"Gods..." She dropped her voice down to a whisper, but Nozomi's laughter made it clear that she'd heard. Another finger entered her as she started fantasizing about staring down Nozomi's top, seeing the tops of her breasts just begging to be freed from their constraints. "We're in class, though..." That little issue didn't seem to matter much to her, if her hushed moans had anything to say about it. She was having a hard time keeping herself quiet as her fingers moved in and out of her pussy. With her mind slogging through its usual haze of lust, she couldn't tell if she was being turned on even more by the fact that she was doing something so naughty in a place where she shouldn't be. The location didn't even matter at this point: not when she needed to fuck herself this badly.

"Doesn't that make it more exciting, though?" Her voice was lapping at Maki's mind like waves, growing in size with each minute that passed. "If you waaant, I might 'accidentally' drop my pen on the ground. Since I gotta go down there to get it, I might as well slip under your desk, right between your legs..." Maki whined like a cat in heat, bucking her hips against her fingers as she drove them in deep. She couldn't even remember which class she had left to take this call anymore. It wasn't all that important. "Hmm... What kinda bottoms are you wearing, Maki?"

"U-Uh, jeans..." She stumbled over her words, wondering if her blush was visible in the dark. "I'd take them off for you, though." She already had, of course, but she figured this was in the little scenario they were crafting over the phone. The whole room felt like it was getting warmer, but that was probably just her. Her fingers were slick with her juices as they pumped furiously in and out of her. She teased them in until she reached her g-spot, gasping at the shocks from hitting that bundle of nerves.

"Good, good..." She could hear Nozomi breathing, trying to determine if it was heavier than it should be. Was Nozomi touching herself to their conversation too? She wasn't sure, but it made her hotter thinking about the possibility. "I bet you taste as good as you sound." Partway through their first conversation, it was clear that Nozomi was already way too good at getting her to blush and moan. She kept fingering herself faster, panting louder as she imagined it was Nozomi's tongue diving its way into her cunt. "Seeing you sitting there with your jeans off, a wet spot on your crotch... Mmm, I wanna just pull your panties to the side and have myself a meal."

"Please, Nozomi..." Maki attacked her g-spot, her body threatening to fall over at any time. Her jeans were bunching up more at her feet as she kicked out, slipping a third finger inside herself. "Oh Gods!" She shut her mouth to keep from being too loud, but her moans refused to be denied. They spilled out from her lips, giving Nozomi all the proof she needed that her words were having quite an effect. She was such a tease, but Maki loved it.

"Ooh, Maki, you gotta be quiet! You don't want the teacher to know you're being naughty, do you?" She let out a breathy laugh, making a mess of Maki's senses. "Mmm, but can you be quiet while I'm eating you out? Will you be able to keep your cute mouth shut while my tongue is exploring your pussy?" Her voice seamlessly drifted from a cute tone to something much more sultry. She seemed to be able to switch it on a dime, keeping Maki on edge. "Lapping up those juices from your tight, wet little pussy. I'm such a thirsty girl, baby. Are you gonna give me a drink?"

"Mmf, Nozom-iii!" Maki tilted her chin down and grabbed her shirt with her teeth, trying her best to muffle herself as she came. She kept moving her fingers in and out of her pussy to further her pleasure, juices dripping down to the floor. Her heart was pounding uncomfortably, making her feel as if she was going to explode from all the stimulation. She rolled onto her side and slapped her quim-stained palm against the ground to try and keep her balance. The room felt like it was spinning, but everything was so dark that she couldn't see anything moving. She just knew that it was.

"My my, I think the professor might've heard you." Nozomi was as teasing and composed as earlier, but there was a gentle panting that Maki could hear, making her wonder if she really had been touching herself as well. There was just enough evidence - a single piece of it - for her to believe that it was true. She had become good at deluding herself. "We'd better get you cleaned up before they come up and see what we've been doing."

"Yeah..." Maki's chest was heaving as she gasped for breath, curling up into a ball in a vain attempt to calm herself down. Her orgasm had subsided, but all of her nerves were still on high alert. For nearly a minute, she was scared that she was actually going to die. Being found dead on the floor of the music room half naked was not how she wanted to go. Thankfully, the feeling eventually passed, and her muscles relaxed. "Yeah..." She uncurled herself, falling onto her stomach and lying there like a rag doll.

"You'd better get back to class, sweetie. Don't wanna miss your entire lesson talking to me, do ya?" The answer was yes, she absolutely would miss all of her lessons for the rest of time to talk to Nozomi. She was too exhausted to answer properly, though, so she just grunted in response. "Thank you for donating to my Patreon, Maki! It's super appreciated! Talk to you later!"

"See... See ya later." Maki kept the phone to her ear until Nozomi hung up, then dropped her hand to the floor. She was dazed and disoriented, barely being able to grasp onto the fact that her class was still going and she needed to get back to it. At least, she thought it was still going on. She had to light up her phone again to see that yes, there was still a bit of time left in class. Her body tried to rally against her need to head back, wanting to just lie there for hours until her strength had returned. She couldn't stay there, though. Even in her current state, she knew that she needed to at least try to not waste her parents' investment in her education.

When she rolled back over to sit up, she grimaced at the feeling of wetness touching her leg. She'd completely forgotten about the mess she'd made. It may have been invisible to her in the dark, but the next time someone came into the room, they were going to be very confused. She couldn't leave it there, but she had nothing to clean it up with. Well, almost nothing...

Sighing, she kicked off her pants and panties, grabbing her underwear and using it to clean up her juices. She wiped down the floor, then between her legs, getting things as dry as she could. Holding her further-soiled panties in her hand, she grimaced at the thought of putting them back on. They were all scrunched up and in desperate need of a wash. There was no way it'd be comfortable wearing them again, but she didn't have an extra pair with her. If she forsook them, then she'd have to go back to class commando. The thought of sitting in class without any underwear on sent a nervous chill down her spine, but it also made her wonder what Nozomi would say if she mentioned it to her later. Would she call her a naughty girl again?

Resolute, she yanked her jeans back up, sans panties. When they were halfway up her legs, she stood up and more easily pulled them up the rest of the way. It felt weird feeling the inside material of her jeans against her butt, and she could already feel herself blushing as she buttoned and zipped them up. She'd never gone outside without underwear on before, but she'd do it for Nozomi. Her panties were shoved as deep in her pocket as it allowed, balled up so that no part of it was sticking out. Then she grabbed her phone and went to the window, peering out of it. With no one walking outside, she opened the door and quietly stepped into the hall.

Her phone screen was covered in heat and sweat from being pressed against her face. She wiped it off as best she could with her shirt before shoving it in her pocket and heading back to class. On the walk there, she kept tugging her shirt down and patting at her hair, trying to make herself look presentable again and not like she'd just fingerfucked herself in an empty classroom. Regardless, she could feel all eyes on her as she entered the classroom, like they knew exactly where she had gone. Like they could smell the arousal still clinging to her thighs.

She sat back down in her seat and faced the front, but her mind wasn't there. It was still focused on what had happened minutes earlier, with Nozomi's voice flowing lovingly around in her head. She was hopeless. Absolutely hopeless.

* * *

The next two months were the most whirlwind days of her life. Sixty-one days and over fifty thousand yen spent had her in all kinds of stress. She had ended up finding a job playing piano in a bar on weekends, which she did after her classes. Classes had already been tough to focus on when she first discovered Nozomi as a model, but it was compounded further once they started talking. Too much of her time was spent texting and calling Nozomi, and even when things were quiet, she would still finger herself to pictures and videos of her Byzantium goddess. It was so easy to make school take a backseat to a whirlwind of masturbation and phone sex. No matter how much she tried to get herself back on track, she'd willingly walk right off the beaten path and get herself lost.

It wasn't just the phone calls that were making things harder, though they were the main component of her issues. With her new, more expensive tier, that came with the perks of all the previous tiers, which gave her access to some really enticing videos. The first time she saw Nozomi shaking her ass in front of the camera, she just about creamed her panties on the spot. Ditto for when she saw the video of Nozomi jumping up and down, making her bra-less tits bounce until they came right out of her shirt. She was at the dorm's laundromat a lot more than she expected coming into university.

It wasn't all sex, though. With a free line of communication, the two of them texted each other fairly often. For the first time, it felt like she actually had a friend, even if it was just through the phone. It didn't take her long to feel comfortable telling Nozomi almost anything about her life. While she at least had the presence of mind to avoid saying things like how she was a virgin or that she might be somewhat obsessed with her, most other topics were okay. She told Nozomi about school, her job, and her future as a doctor at her parents' hospital. To Nozomi's credit, she always seemed interested, or as interested as one could sound through texts. She always let Maki talk about all that stuff, and she thought it was cool that she was working to become a doctor.

Was this love? She was starting to feel like she had actual feelings for Nozomi, ones that weren't just lust. Admittedly, she didn't have any experience to compare to when it came to her feelings, but she knew it wasn't the same as what she felt for her family. Her heart was always pounding whenever they'd talk dirty on the phone, but it still beat faster when they were just talking about school and the future. It was like they actually had a connection, and maybe she wasn't completely crazy to think like that. She had to seriously consider that she was actually in love with Nozomi.

 _'I got something for ya! You home?'_ That was the text she got one Saturday afternoon. She was indeed home, trying to study. With a sigh, she knew that was going out the window now. She texted back that she was, and she didn't have to wait long for a response. _'Check your email!'_ That didn't give her much to go on. With a shrug, she put down her phone and went to her email, finding that she had a new message from Nozomi. It was titled 'Special Present', which automatically piqued her curiosity. She opened up the email and read what Nozomi had written.

 _'Decided to shoot you something special for being such a good girl to me over the past two months. Hope you like it! ;)'_ Maki's eyes widened slightly. That wink always meant something sexual was in store for her. The buzzing excitement that she felt whenever something involved Nozomi started to make her skin tingle. There was a link to a Dropbox that she clicked without another minute wasted. She downloaded the files offered and waited impatiently for them to download. Anything longer than right away was too long for her. She had to know what Nozomi had sent her, and also if she needed to remove her pants.

The files were named 'Doctor's Visit', which was further intriguing. That made it more obvious what they were going to be, and she wasn't surprised when the first photo was of Nozomi in a white doctor's robe. She wearing a purple top and black skirt beneath it, a familiar coy expression on her face. Maki was floored just from the sight of the first picture. This meant that Nozomi not only remembered that she was studying to be a doctor, but that she had taken an entire photoset just for her. 22,000 yen a month definitely got a girl places. She was foaming at the mouth, beyond excited to see all the other pictures.

The next picture had Nozomi lifting her skirt up, revealing a pair of red panties. That caught Maki off guard: she'd never seen Nozomi wearing that color underwear. She licked her lips, zooming in as close as she could, but it didn't look like there was a wet spot on her panties. Ah well, at least she knew that she definitely needed to take her pants off. She clicked to the third photo and let go of her mouse, standing up to undo her jeans.

It was similar to the previous photo, except she had turned around and flipped her skirt up from behind. Seeing Nozomi's thick ass completely uncovered by what turned out to be a red thong nearly had her drooling on her keyboard. She fumbled with the button on her jeans, grumbling in annoyance when she couldn't get it undone. It finally came out just as she was about to rip it apart and buy a new pair later, sliding down her legs with her panties following suit. She stepped out of them and hustled over to her nightstand, pulling her trusty vibrator out of the drawer. Sitting down at her desk again, she turned on her vibrator and resumed ogling.

The next few photos had Nozomi losing some of her clothing: first her skirt, then her shirt. She still kept on the coat, though, using it to strategically cover up her body. This was the first time that Maki had ever actively hated the garb of her profession. It was denying her the sight that she wanted, but she had already quickly accepted Nozomi's teasing nature. There was always going to be something enticing about having what she wanted withheld from her, until she was dripping and internally begging for it. She hadn't yet determined what that meant about her mental state, but she was making damn sure to never come to terms with whatever it was.

The sound of her vibrator had become a pleasant hum in her ears, buzzing between her legs as she locked her focus on each picture. When Nozomi finally pulled the coat to the side and revealed her body, she felt a surge of aggravated arousal at the sight of her covered nipples. Both of them had two band-aids on in an X, an appropriate yet painful form of censorship. Gods, Nozomi knew just how to tweak her, and she let herself fall head-first into it every time. She squeezed her thighs together, rubbing her vibrator desperately against her clit. The pleasure she got from masturbating was always extra heightened when it involved Nozomi.

In the throes of pleasure, she let out a laugh at the next picture. Nozomi had a stethoscope around her neck, putting the head against her chest. It was as ridiculous a scene as it was sexy, seeing her listening to her own heartbeat while wearing nothing but an open doctor's coat and a thong. She could only imagine how quickly Nozomi would be fired doing something like that in an actual hospital. Then again, she could also imagine how fast she'd hire Nozomi to her own practice for pulling the same stunt. Let it be known that proficiency at stripping would be an appropriate part of a résumé for applying to the Nishikino Hospital in the near future.

She had to point out that fellating a tongue depressor was not very safe, but it was also good at making her pussy wet, so she wasn't going to complain. Huffing and moaning, she left the screen on certain pictures longer - particularly the one where she was showing off her ass - so she could use her mouse hand for other purposes. Specifically, snaking it up her shirt so she could pull her bra down and start playing with her nipples. She didn't always pay as much attention to her breasts as she should have, sometimes feeling a low opinion of them because they weren't the size of her head like the models and porn stars she jilled off to online. Still, sometimes she could push past that and give her sensitive nipples some much-needed pinchings. The shocks of pleasure it sent through her system had her nearly doubled over, whining with a mixture of pain and pleasure. It hurt, but she lived for the pleasure it could give her. Maybe that was another thing about herself she didn't want to delve too deeply into.

Her hand came back out to keep clicking through the pictures, being fascinated and turned on by each one. When she reached the end, however, that was when things were kicked up to eleven for her. The final photo was of Nozomi sitting on a bed. It had white sheets on it and an IV stand prop next to it, obviously trying to make it appear to be a real hospital bed. That was just dressing, though: the real meat was Nozomi's hands being tied to the bedposts, her doctor's coat open and revealing her nudity. Her pussy, however, was covered by a clipboard leaning between her legs and against her stomach. Clipped to it was a piece of paper, and in big, black letters the words 'Paging Dr. Nishikino' were written on it, with several hearts drawn beneath it.

"Fuck..." Maki whispered to herself, staring in stunned disbelief at the photo. It was the hottest thing she'd ever seen. All of the other photos had just been surpassed by this glorious offering to the gods of lust, and she could do nothing but show her appreciation in the most appropriate way. She started rubbing hard on her clit, haphazardly shoving her hand back up her shirt to resume pinching her nipples. Her fingers were a bit overeager, making her yowl in pain as she pinched them too hard, but it was worth it when her body was hit with the most body-shaking orgasm she'd ever had.

She splattered her juices all over her fingers, her body jerking forward and bumping into the desk. While she was used to making a mess of herself by this point, she was not prepared for the amount of quim that came out of her. It instantly stained the fabric of her chair, beginning to pool between her legs and drip down onto the floor. She didn't see any of this, however, since her eyes had been shut the moment her orgasm hit. They stayed screwed shut until her forward movements caused her chair to shoot backwards, and with a yelp she crashed down to the floor.

For several moments she laid there in a daze, collapsed on the floor with her hand still between her legs. Her left shoulder was throbbing a bit after hitting the desk, and her foot stung from kicking her chair. It mixed together, but was outshone by the intense pleasure that was still going through her body. She felt nearly paralyzed due to it, barely able to move her body. It was like all her energy had exited her body. Damn, that had felt unbelievable, though.

The only thing that got her up was hearing her phone ringing above her. With an unenthusiastic groan, she forced herself up to grab her phone, then flopped back down onto the ground. Lifting the phone up, she saw that it was Nozomi calling, which was the only call she was willing to take in her condition. If it had been her parents, for example, she would've just let it ring and called them back when she was more composed. It didn't really matter whether or not she was composed while talking to Nozomi, though. She'd heard her in exhausted states multiple times, since they'd masturbated together on the phone before.

"Hey Maki!" Nozomi's cheery, high-pitched voice rang in her ear, making her have to pull the phone away. Her breathing was still labored, heavy enough for Nozomi to hear it through the speaker. She giggled, having an idea of what may be causing Maki to sound like that. "Did my favorite backer enjoy her personalized set?"

"You could say that..." Maki panted heavily, her heart soaring when Nozomi called her her 'favorite backer'. Like many things involving Nozomi, there was the last remaining logical part of her mind that tried to remind her that it was likely just smooth talking to keep the money flowing. That part of her mind wasn't listened to very often anymore, though. Being complimented or teased by Nozomi would always get something else besides her money flowing. She might as well have been the one tied up to that hospital bed for the way she was enslaved to her goddess.

"I thought you might like that." She giggled again, letting Maki's heavy breathing speak for itself. "So, I got a question. Do you think I'd look good with black highlights in my hair?"

"Eh?" Maki quirked an eyebrow, confused by Nozomi's question. "Why would you get black highlights?"

"I wanna do a goth set for my next photoshoot, and I figured black highlights would really sell the look." She had to give it to Nozomi: she was very dedicated to whatever shoot she chose to do. Maki couldn't imagine dying her hair, unless she had to flee the city because someone found out she was spending all her money on porn. "It wouldn't be permanent, of course. I found some dye online and I'm considering buying it. So c'mon, Maki, what do ya think?"

"Well..." Maki laid fully on her back, the phone held loosely near her ear as she thought about what Nozomi's hair would look like with black streaks. She was so happily used to her hair being purple, but it could work. It certainly would give the extra edge she probably wanted for that kind of shoot. "I think it could work. Your hair color is part of you, so this would be better than wearing a wig. At least in this instance, anyway. I can imagine that it'd still look pretty good."

"Good! Then I'm definitely gonna buy it." The line was quiet for about twenty seconds, possibly because Nozomi was focusing on buying the dye. Maki didn't mind, since she was still trying to recover from her previous orgasm. It gave her a little bit to slow her heart rate, which wasn't something she usually got to do when she was talking to Nozomi. Usually it was beating way too fast for her own good. "Hey sweetie, go check out my Instagram, why don'tcha? I just uploaded something from yesterday's trip to Hot Topic." She hummed to herself in thought. "It wasn't as dark and gothic as I was expecting, to be honest."

"Alright." Maki got back up and pulled her chair back to its rightful place. She sat down and went to the bookmarks on her computer, bringing up Nozomi's Instagram. There was a new video up, which looked to be just as Nozomi said: her in a Hot Topic. Curious about what was coming up, she clicked play and leaned in to watch.

Someone was filming her from behind: the mysterious cameraman who assumedly filmed most of Nozomi's videos. She didn't know who it was, though, and she'd always felt uncomfortable asking Nozomi who they were. Maybe that was private information she wasn't privy to. Regardless, this wasn't about that cameraman, no offense. It was about Nozomi, who looked to her left and her right. Then she looked over her shoulder, smiling cheekily at someone: probably the cameraman. She grabbed the bottom of the skirt she was wearing and flipped it up, showing off her ass right there in the store. Maki nearly fell right back off her seat.

She took a few steps forward, letting go with one hand to lightly smack her right cheek before letting her skirt flutter back down to cover herself. With a smile on her face, she brought a finger up to her lips, as if asking her audience to keep what just happened a secret. Then the video finished, leaving Maki hot and bothered all over again. She had been so focused that she barely heard Nozomi trying to get her attention on the other line.

"Baaaby, you still there? Or has my ass hypnotized you?" Maki blushed deeply, pulling herself away from the computer. She hadn't even realized how focused she'd been on that video, or the fact that her hand had slipped back down to its favorite place. Nozomi really could hypnotize someone with those assets...

"I'm not answering that." Which meant that she was right. Nozomi couldn't help but laugh, which meant Maki couldn't help but blush. They had a very strange dynamic, but they stuck together through the power of the yen. A quiet moan left her lips as her fingers started soothingly rubbing her wet slit. "So, uh... about the goth set? I think you'd look pretty good. When do you think that set will be up? ... And how much for it?"

* * *

Maki's struggles in school only intensified when she reached her second year. She was finding it more difficult than before to balance her schoolwork with her manic need to have her fingers between her legs. The weekends where she would've been best served to fill those study-less gaps were now having certain hours taken up by her job. It was all a mess of her own creation, but she wasn't doing a good job of admitting it to herself. On top of that, she had found herself a new goal: trying to meet up with Nozomi in real life.

Now, she hadn't actually been invited to do so by Nozomi herself, or even given a hint that something like that was in the cards. The thing about university Maki was that she was able to dig up the deepest, most well-hidden indications: so well-hidden that they didn't really exist. Nozomi's sweet, teasing nature had made Maki love-struck, and she had convinced herself that Nozomi felt similarly. Maybe not as head over heels as her, but there had to be something there. The things she did, the things she said, and the way she said them spoke to more than just a regular businesswoman and her clientele. Even if that wasn't actually likely to be the case, she had fallen in love with being deluded.

So she needed to find a good time to bring it up and try to make this work. Being on the phone and talking about the stars seemed like as good a time as any to mention it. As it turned out, both of them had a thing for that, though it was for slightly different reasons. Maki had always enjoyed sitting down with a telescope and stargazing as a child, while Nozomi believed in astrology. She would study the star charts in her free time and use it to explain how people acted for any given reason. It still didn't make any sense to Maki how her being an Aries dictated anything about her life, but it was still something they had in common. Kind of. Sounded like the perfect time to bring up what she wanted to talk about.

"So, uh, do your cards say anything about us meeting up? 'cause I'd... I'd like that." She laughed nervously, once again aiming a joke and throwing it right into the dirt. Humor had never been her strong suit, and it showed when she tried to make jokes or say things in jest. Her terminal case of resting bitch face made it impossible to tell if she was joking or not, and her jokes were just plain bad regardless. She had yet to actually make anyone laugh on purpose in her entire life. As of that day, she was oh for nineteen years. Straight chicagoed.

"Hmm? Meeting up?" Nozomi actually sounded confused, which wasn't surprising. Maki did kind of spring that out of the blue. She didn't sound angrily confused, though: just regular confused. "What do you mean, Maki?"

"Uh, well, what I mean is..." She stumbled over her words, swallowing nervously. The words she wanted to say were in her head, but her vocal chords wouldn't cooperate. It would be so much less painful to just say what she had to say, but she didn't do things the easy way. Not on purpose, but she was just stubbornly stupid like that. "I, uh... I want to meet you. In person. W-We could, uh... We could meet anywhere you wanted. I, uh, I can drive..." Wow, she could drive. How impressive.

The line went silent, though the sound of the air conditioner let Maki know she hadn't been hung up on. Pressing the phone hard against her ear, she could hear Nozomi's quiet breathing, but she wasn't saying anything. That caused her anxiety to flare up, immediately feeling like she had said the wrong thing. Asking to meet the woman she was paying for naked pictures was probably a line crossed. She'd had a feeling that might be the case, but she went ahead and asked it anyway. That was the epitome of her stupidity laid bare.

"I've never met any of my backers in real life before." Maki licked her lips nervously, her throat starting to dry out. That didn't sound like it was going to lead to anything positive. What if her request ended up with the two of them severing ties completely? Life wouldn't be the same without her. "It's kind of a big deal for girls in my line of work. You never know when the person sweet talkin' ya is secretly a creep."

"Hey, I'm not a creep!" Maki shot back indignantly, pouting when she heard Nozomi laughing.

"I know you're not, sweetie, but a girl can't be too careful." It was hard to disagree with that. Her parents had always stressed the importance of being careful around strangers. That didn't stop her from being disappointed, though. "It's not that I don't want to see ya, Maki. You're a real sweet girl, and I've had a real blast talkin' to ya over these last few months. I've never had someone paying me to see my tits who actually wanted to hear about my interests." Maki blushed, but she found herself smiling at the compliments. "Don't take this as a no, okay? I just gotta think about it before I tell ya yes or no."

"Alright, I understand." She understood, but she was still down about it. Those feelings colored the rest of their conversation, though she did her best to hide it. If Nozomi noticed, she didn't mention it, sounding just as cheery as always. Maki did her best to reciprocate, but she wasn't feeling very talkative at the moment. While she hadn't been outright denied, it was only a matter of time. Nozomi was either figuring out how to let her down the easiest or hoping that enough time would pass for her to forget it. For once, her delusional mind wasn't willing to let her be deluded. Reality sucked.

They spent the rest of the conversation without mentioning it, and their other conversations for the rest of that week didn't bring it up as well. By the time Saturday came around, Maki was just doing her best not to think about it. Nozomi hadn't mentioned the two of them meeting up once, not even in passing, so she had to assume that it wasn't going to happen. It severely bummed her out, but she had to try and push it out of her mind. There were already too many things for her to do without having that weighing on her. She needed to be focused on her fingers tonight, and only on the weekends did that not specifically mean masturbation.

Her fingers danced along the keys of the bar's piano that night. It may have been just a part-time gig, but she didn't half-ass her playing. She'd played the piano since she was a child, and her skills hadn't dulled too much despite the lack of practice. Her ability to go to the music room and practice on campus wasn't as great as she'd hoped with all her classwork, and gaining a certain desire to look up large melons online cut further into her time. At this point, the only time she actually got to play was at the bar. It was nice, though. She'd missed gently caressing the ivory with her fingers, and the soft, calming sounds that came from the instrument did wonders for helping her mood. It was easy for her to forget about her troubles - or anything else - and just lose herself in the music she was creating.

After each song she played, she'd look around the bar for a few seconds before going into the next song. Sometimes she needed to rest her fingers for a moment, especially if she'd been handsy with herself earlier that day. On occasion she'd see someone watching her play, but nobody had ever approached her. She hadn't been sure whether or not to feel bad about that, since she'd seen tons of women get hit on by drunks every weekend. In the end, she figured it was a relatively good thing that she was left alone. She didn't need the distraction from her job, and she wasn't interested in her first time being with someone who was intoxicated.

Tonight was different, though. Someone was definitely watching her. A girl with long taupe hair had her eyes on her for at least three songs, which unnerved her slightly. There wasn't anywhere she could go, since she wasn't off the clock for a couple of hours. For that fourth song, she played something easy enough to where she could dedicate most of her attention to trying to figure out who this woman was. She looked reasonably well-dressed, with a white button-up shirt beneath a gray coat. A green knee-length skirt finished off the outfit, with sharp black heels tapping every so often against the floor. Whoever this woman was, she didn't look familiar, but she clearly had some agenda with her. Was she going to hit on her?

The woman stood up and started to walk her way, her heels clacking against the ground. Maki started to sweat, only able to keep playing her song because it was so easy. She actually _was_ coming to hit on her! Oh Gods, what was she going to do? She'd never been hit on before: maybe because her expression always made it seem like she was going to kill the next person to talk to her. She didn't know what to do! Maybe it was all a misunderstanding, and she was actually just coming to walk past the piano-

"Hey there, sugar." Nope, it was not a misunderstanding. Maki glanced up at the woman, who was smiling down at her. Her face automatically set into a disinterested, 'Why are you bothering me?' expression, but inside she was nervous. A bead of sweat dripped down her forehead as she returned her focus to the piano. She was still acutely aware of the woman still being next to her, though. "You play the piano very well. I'm impressed."

"Thanks." Her brusque manner didn't seem to deter the woman. She kept standing next to the piano, smiling oh-so innocently. It was as if she didn't know her presence was putting Maki on edge. She did her best to ignore her until she finished the song, but after that she couldn't hold back any longer. "Is there something I can help you with?" She turned slightly on the bench, her eyes narrowed. It didn't occur to her in that moment that her attitude might've been a reason why she'd been so unsuccessful in getting dates.

"You could keep playing. It's a very nice sound." The woman didn't seem phased by Maki's attitude. It was as if they were having a pleasant conversation between friends. Maki scowled, but she didn't know how else to respond to that. She couldn't say that she wouldn't play anything, since that was kind of her job. Her fingers returned to the keys, playing a new song and staring down hard at the piano. "Do you go to school around here?"

"Uh, yeah. I go to the University of Tokyo." She felt just saying what university she went to was vague enough, since there were nearly 30,000 students there. Still, it made her feel somewhat uneasy. Was this woman going to try and follow her to her dorm? Maybe she was a stalker who preyed on young girls at the local bars. Why her, though? She wasn't even drunk! Not that she should be preying on drunk girls, but still... "Do you go to school around here?" She was hopeful that steering the conversation towards the woman would keep her from having to reveal anything more about herself to strangers.

"Mhm! I go to TDG. Studying to be a designer." Her voice was like that of a songbird, higher-pitched than Nozomi's and dripping with innocence. It almost made Maki feel bad that she could've even believed someone like her would do something so devious. She had to shake that off and keep up her guard, though, just in case. "I already make my own designs out of my apartment so I can have a bit of spending money. If you ever need something custom made, I can hook you up." She flashed her pearly whites, making Maki feel oddly calm. This was a really strange woman.

"Thanks? I'll think about it..." She kept playing for the bar, but her eyes kept darting back to the woman. This was an enigma of a person, and she wasn't sure what to do about that. If she just said goodbye and left her to her own devices, then things could go back to normal. She kept waiting for her to try and ask her out, but the question never came. Instead they just stayed in limbo, with no conversation happening while she was playing. It kept her on edge, not allowing her to be completely comfortable. She just kept waiting and waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Say, you seeing anyone?" There it was: the million dollar question. Despite having been expecting it for all this time, she still was caught off guard by the question. She nearly missed the notes she was supposed to play entirely, only just catching herself in time. A giggle from the woman let her know that her near-misstep was not unnoticed, and her face burned with embarrassment. "Oops, am I distracting you, sugar?"

"It's fine..." Maki sighed deeply, not having it in her to actually raise a ruckus. She was just there to play the piano and get paid, not cause issues. "And no, I'm not seeing anyone." She hadn't really thought to lie about her relationship status, and now she was bracing herself to be asked out on a date, or to have a drink, or something like that. Thinking about it, the fact that she was already planning on rejecting this woman was shocking. After trying and failing multiple times to get a date on campus, a woman was throwing her the easiest bait ever and she wouldn't take it. Why? Whenever she considered saying yes to being asked out, her mind kept flitting back to Nozomi. They weren't even close to what one would consider a couple, but she still felt connected to her. The delusion made her feel as if agreeing to go out with someone else was a breach of trust, for whatever reason.

Instead of being asked out, there was nothing said at all. Frowning slightly, she looked over to see what was going on. The woman was still standing there, but now she had a scrap of paper in her hands. She set it down next to Maki, whose hands were occupied.

"If you still want to meet Nozomi, come to the address on that piece of paper Tuesday at 18:00. She'll be waiting for you." She backed off after that bombshell of a message, smiling and waving at Maki. "Toodles, sugar!" She turned and walked over to the bar, leaving Maki sitting on the bench in shock. It didn't even feel real: just some woman deciding to pull a prank on her. If it was a prank, though, then how did they know who Nozomi was? They couldn't know, unless they were familiar with the woman herself. Then maybe it _was_ real, and the paper next to her was very, very important.

She left one hand to travel over the keys while the other grabbed the paper, afraid it might blow away or be taken by someone else. Though she knew that she was supposed to be doing her job, she pulled her other hand away, letting the sounds fade into silence. The note was blank face up, so she flipped it over to find the address on the back. The date and time that the woman had mentioned was also written there, but that was it. All the information she needed and nothing more. She just stared at the piece of paper, mouth open in shock. This was real. She was holding actual proof that Nozomi wanted to meet her in person. This was actually going to happen...

Her breathing came out in overstimulated gasps, and she had to check her arms and chest to make sure she wasn't having a heart attack. At that moment, her job didn't seem that important. Nothing did, except for the fact that she was three days away from seeing her obsession. Even with the proof in her shaking hands, it still didn't feel real. She kept waiting for the scrap of paper to disappear from her hands, vanishing into the ether each time she blinked. It was still there, though, with the same information as before. She wanted to jump from her seat and run out of the bar, all the way home so she could transcribe what had been written.

Instead, she pulled out her phone and took a photo, then pocketed both of them. With a big smile on her face, she placed her fingers back on the keys and played the most uplifting ballad she could think of. Things were really looking up for her now.

* * *

The address led to a mall half an hour away. Maki got there a half hour early on top of that, having wanted to make sure traffic didn't cause her any issues. There was no traffic, which meant the only issue was that she had to walk around the mall for thirty minutes with aimless, nervous steps. She hadn't been sure about what to wear, so she went with business casual: a red polo shirt and blue jeans. Her hands kept going up to nervously twirl a strand of hair around her finger, an old tic that she hadn't been able to break. When she tried to keep her hands out of her hair, she would end up fiddling with her necklace: a thin gold chain with her family crest hanging from it, a gift from her parents after she made it into university.

While she waited, she did some window shopping, but didn't bother going into any of the stores. Her ability to spend had been curtailed rather severely by all the money she'd spent on Nozomi. There wasn't anything she really needed anyway, so it wasn't a complete bummer. Her mind wasn't on the stores anyway: it was on Nozomi. She'd be showing up any minute, and she was extraordinarily antsy about it. It was so important to her that she make a good first impression. If she did something stupid, or acted weird enough to make Nozomi have second thoughts about the two of them meeting, she'd be so disgusted with herself.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, nearly being sent crashing to the floor in her haste to get it out. Just like she'd expected, it was a text from Nozomi: _'I'm here! Come to the Victoria's Secret ;)'_ She gulped, her mind going to predictable places. Since she didn't know exactly where that store was, she hurried over to a nearby map to check where it was in relation to her own location. It was around the middle of the mall, a somewhat short distance away.

 _'On my way!'_ She quickly headed for the Victoria's Secret, walking around small groupings of people who moved slowly in front of her. Her hands were shaking so bad that she ended up shoving them in her pockets. She was less than two minutes away from her destiny, and she was just hoping she didn't pass out before reaching it. With each step she took, she tried to tell herself it was going to be fine. No matter how many times she told herself that, she still felt like her mind was wrapped in chains. All the positive thinking in the world couldn't penetrate it, and she felt like she was sinking further and further into quicksand the closer she got.

They both saw each other at about the same time. Their eyes met across the way, and Nozomi's face lit up with recognition. Maki felt her stomach starting to do flips when she saw her, unsure of if this was actually real or an illusion. It felt too surreal to be true, and as she stepped closer, she kept expecting Nozomi to disappear like a mirage of water on a hot road. When Nozomi crossed the last bit of the gap and wrapped her up in a tight hug, she had to admit that those arms certainly felt real.

"Maki!" Nozomi hugged her so tightly, she felt like her spine was going to break. She got her arms around Nozomi's back, hugging her in return while trying to keep her breathing steady. Nozomi quickly realized that she was crushing her top backer, so she loosened her grip with a nervous chuckle. "Sorry about that, sweetie. Just got really excited to see ya!"

"You're not the only one." They broke from the hug, with Maki blushing slightly when she noticed a couple people were staring curiously at them. She was able to ignore those stares and focus on the most important person in the mall. Clad in a purple jacket and black shorts, she made something that sounded so simple look so very, very gorgeous. It hugged all her curves in all the right places, which didn't bring Maki's brain back to normal, safe for work thoughts. She wasn't only thinking about how sexy she looked, though. Getting to see her sparkling eyes and warm smile right in front of her was a historic moment. She felt like this was the type of thing that would make young girls swoon on TV. Maybe she had the heart of a young, love-struck girl after all.

"I think you're right, by the way. You don't seem like a creep." She smiled wider at the offended look on Maki's face. "But like I said, a girl can't be too careful. Better be on your best behavior, or the bodyguard I brought with me will deal with you."

"Eh? You're joking, right?" Maki looked around the area, trying to spot some sort of hulking figure waiting to strike should she make one wrong move. There was no one she could pin down as being a bodyguard type, though. Nozomi had to be joking, but she couldn't really tell. She just kept on smiling and giggling at the confusion and edge of fear on Maki's face.

"Don't worry about it, baby. I'm sure you'll be a good girl for me, won't you?" Maki's eyes widened, a quiet whimper escaping her throat. She slowly nodded, knowing that there was little chance she'd actively betray Nozomi's trust in her like that. "I knew I could count on you." With a smile, she grabbed Maki's hand and started to pull her into the store. She jumped at the warmth she could feel within the contact of skin. It made her heart race a mile a minute. "C'mon dear, I wanna get some more panties." That sounded like a really good idea.

She felt like people were judging her as the two of them entered the store. It didn't make any sense, since anybody staring at her like that in the store were being a bit hypocritical, but her mind didn't work all that normally. She tried to ignore it as best she could, focusing on Nozomi instead. The way she moved with such easy confidence showed the difference between the two of them. She was almost beside herself with nerves, while Nozomi was as cool as a cucumber. It was obvious that she was much more comfortable in situations like this, while Maki was woefully inexperienced in general socializing. Especially socializing with someone who had an ass as great as Nozomi's.

"Ooh, they got a sale going on. Nice!" There were signs over specific bins of underwear advertising a 'five for 2,800 yen' deal. Maki hummed in acknowledgement, though she wasn't really thinking about the prices. She'd buy Nozomi the whole damn store if she asked for it. "Why don't you choose for me, Maki?" She turned to Maki and smiled, squeezing her hand. There was no need to convince her: this was like a continuation of all her dreams coming true.

Nodding, she let her gaze linger on Nozomi for a few seconds longer before turning her attention to the underwear bins. There were lots of choices, with all different kinds and colors mixed together with no semblance of order. She looked left and right before further perusal, feeling uncomfortable with the thought of people watching her pick out this kind of thing. The first interesting pair of panties she came across were purple with beige lace trimming. That seemed like a good place to start, so she bent down and fished a pair out of the XL bin. She offered it to Nozomi, who took it with a smile.

"Keep going, Maki dear." Through the bins she went, picking out another three to add to the collection, with her personal favorite being a blue-and-white-striped pair that she nearly drooled over thinking about it stretched out over Nozomi's big, fat butt. Picking out panties for an online model would foster arousal in the best of people, and Maki was no exception. Of course, it wasn't being made easier by Nozomi getting all up in her personal space: breathing against her neck, reaching down and rubbing her crotch through her jeans. It was nearly impossible to keep herself from moaning in front of every shopper in that store.

"Makiii." Nozomi whispered in her ear, making her entire body shake. They were meeting in real life for the first time, and it was unfair how much power this woman already had over her. "Am I making you wet?" She kept rubbing on Maki's crotch, making it very difficult to concentrate on panty picking. Maki huffed quietly, scarlet covering her cheeks due to Nozomi's boldness. Her hips bucked forward, pinning Nozomi's hand against the bins.

"We... We should check the other bins..." She pushed away from the bins and whirled around, burning up with embarrassment as she scampered over to the back of the store. Nozomi just followed her with a knowing smile on her face, already having lots of fun with her adorable tomato. They got to the other bin and Maki went right back to searching, still feeling the naughty presence of her obsession standing right behind her.

She found the perfect pair while shifting another couple of pairs out of the way. It was a lacy black thong, which caught her eye as soon as it came into view. She picked it up and looked it over, already imagining Nozomi wearing it. Those thoughts were really nice. Nice enough that she was feeling a familiar itchiness in her fingers. They needed to be somewhere that they absolutely shouldn't be in public. She couldn't just leave the store and speed home to satisfy herself, though. There was kind of a Nozomi there that she was trying to impress, and abandoning someone to go masturbate seemed a little bit rude.

"You like that pair?" Nozomi leaned over her shoulder, gazing curiously at the panties in Maki's hand. "Ooh, nice choice." She came to Maki's side and plucked the thong out of her hand, holding it with the other four pairs and bumping her hip against Maki's. "C'mon baby, let's go check out." She headed for the register with Maki behind her trying not to make it completely obvious that she was staring at her ass. "I might wear this one for the goth shoot, actually."

"Mm..." Maki was sure that shoot was going to be worth every yen it cost. She stood behind Nozomi as they waited in line, having trouble keeping her eyes on one place. She'd start looking over Nozomi's shoulder, but then she'd naturally drift down to her ass, stuffed so tightly in those little black shorts. Embarrassed, she'd start looking at all the different perfumes on shelves between the lines, but then she'd head right back for that ass. The cycle would repeat, and she just prayed they'd be out of the store soon. Her panties could only get so wet before she lost her control.

"You mind paying, sweetie?" She didn't even have to give an excuse. They both knew the score, and Maki was always willing to play the game. She nodded and pulled out her wallet, handing the money to the cashier. Thanking her, she bagged up the underwear and handed it back, which Maki automatically shifted towards Nozomi. She was too embarrassed to walk around the mall with a Victoria's Secret bag in her hands. It was a silly thought, because everyone needed underwear. Who cared where you bought it? But she'd already explained her weird, paranoid mind a couple of times now. No need to retread that ground.

They left the store, and Maki allowed herself to let out a sigh of relief. For a moment, she felt calmer, her libido having chilled the fuck out without the sight of women's underwear everywhere. That relief was literally only for a moment, though. Before she could even consider what the two of them were going to do next, if anything at all, Nozomi had grabbed her hand and started leading her away from the store.

"Wait, where are we going?" Rather than answering, Nozomi looked over her shoulder and grinned mischievously. Maki should've pulled back and gotten a real determination on where they were going. That's what a normal person would've done. She was never going to pull back, though. Her heart, her brain, and her libido had all been put on a leash and she was going to be dragged wherever Nozomi wanted with minimal complaining. She was no more than a dog in heat, and she was desperate for her obsession to cool her down.

They ended up heading down a hallway that connected one side of the mall to the other. It was empty at present, since most shoppers tended to walk around the entire mall rather than using the shortcut: perfect for what Nozomi had in mind. Maki's question was now answered, but now she had a second one: 'What are we doing?' That unasked question was still answered when her back was pushed against the wall. With wide eyes, she watched Nozomi lean in and press their lips together. Then her eyes closed, and all she could do was _feel_.

Her first kiss was every bit as electrifying as she'd expected. It made her lips feel warm, spreading that warmth all the way down to her toes. Her kissing form was sloppy: she was at least cognizant enough to know that was true. Nozomi didn't seem to care, though, since she kept kissing her. They'd break apart for a couple of seconds, then get right back at it. Nozomi seemed hellbent on kissing Maki's breath away, and she was more than willing to let her goddess suffocate her right there in the mall.

She wrapped her arms around Nozomi's back, her hands lying there in limbo. There was an incredible temptation to slip them down and grab two handfuls of ass, squeezing until her fingers cramped up. She had little indication that she was allowed to do that, though. Making out was one thing, but more sexual contact was different. Thinking that Nozomi was willing to put out right away just because she took nude photos of herself online wasn't fair. Was she even ready to do those kinds of things herself, inexperienced as she was? All these questions kept bouncing around in her head, even as she continued to kiss Nozomi sloppily but with spirit.

"You can grab it, Maki. I don't mind." Nozomi sussed out Maki's indecisiveness right away, grinning from ear to ear as she whispered against her lips. "In fact, I encourage ya to do it." Well, if she was offering... Maki panted heavily, pressing her forehead against Nozomi's. The rest of the hallway seemed to be cut off from her vision: everything except Nozomi was out of sight, out of mind. Her heart was racing obscenely fast as she slid her hands down the small of Nozomi's back, right down onto her ass.

The material of Nozomi's shorts was soft, making for a nice sensation against Maki's palms. She shuddered against the wall as she planted her hands on Nozomi's ass, just trying to believe that what was happening was real. When she was satisfied that yes, this was indeed real, she began to squeeze to her heart's content. The shorts felt good, but grabbing her ass felt so much better. She'd fantasized more times than she could count about getting to grab Nozomi's ass, but fantasizes could never compare to reality. The pictures could only show off how big it was in a two dimensional space. With the glory of the third dimension, she truly got to experience how big and grope-able it was. She absolutely was willing to squeeze until her fingers cramped up. The pain would be worth it.

Nozomi pulled away before she could spend an eternity grabbing ass in the mall. She still stood in front of Maki, but their bodies were no longer being pressed together. Her eyes were glancing over to her left, and Maki followed her gaze to find a couple walking past them. They were both looking at them strangely, having clearly saw something they shouldn't have. How much of it exactly, Maki didn't know, but her mind made sure she believed it was everything. She was blushing instantly, her body stiffening in utter embarrassment. Gods, they had seen her groping Nozomi like a horny bitch, hadn't they? If only she could weaponize Nozomi's boobs to hypnotize that couple into forgetting everything they'd seen.

"Bet they'll remember that sight for awhile." That was what she was afraid of. Nozomi's sultry smile filled her vision again as her obsession pushed herself closer again, not even waiting for that couple to exit the hallway completely. "Speaking of sights one won't forget... You seem pretty hot and bothered, Maki. Have my lips been giving you fits?" She giggled at the increased amount of red on Maki's face, dragging her fingers across Maki's crotch. "Or was it the way I was touching you in the store? You seemed to like it."

"Nozomi..." Her name came out as a whine as Maki's body reacted positively to Nozomi's touches. She felt like she was overheating, her clothes clinging uncomfortably to her burning skin. It reminded her of the first phone conversation they'd had, where Nozomi had mentioned going down on her in the classroom. She'd never expected to imagine such sexual tension in a public place before that, but it made sense now that it was really happening. There was plenty of sexual tension in this random mall hallway to go around.

"Did I make your panties wet?" It was a rhetorical question: she didn't have to answer for Nozomi to know the truth. "I wanna see how wet I've made you." As it turned out, Nozomi was definitely not afraid of getting handsy during a first meeting. She started unbuttoning Maki's jeans, making her jolt back against the wall in shock. Her pants were quickly popped open, the sound of her zipper going down deafening in her ears. She whimpered and blushed like mad, but there was no fight in her. All she could do was wait for Nozomi to reveal her shame publicly.

It didn't happen. After about ten seconds, she was starting to wonder why she was still dressed. She looked at Nozomi, who looked back meaningfully. Her eyes drifted down to Maki's undone jeans, then back up to her eyes. It finally hit her that Nozomi probably wanted her to do the revealing. Embarrassing as it was, it meant that she would be the one in control of how much she showed. It was still intimidating, but she knew that she'd do it. A collared dog did what its master wanted. She grabbed onto her jeans and slowly pulled them down, holding them up around thigh level. That was enough to reveal her panties to Nozomi, and the dark wet spot that her juices had formed on her crotch.

"My my my... It looks like I _did_ make you wet. I'm sorry." The big smile on her face made it obvious that she wasn't sorry at all. She leaned in real close, pressing her fingers down hard against Maki's crotch. "Why don't we go to your car and dry off?" That was an invitation if there ever was one. She swallowed down the lump forming in her throat, nodding weakly as she fumbled with her jeans button. There was little doubt that they were about to have sex, and she had never been more nervous or excited in her entire life. Both of those feelings mixing together was unbelievably overwhelming.

She stumbled out of the hall and headed for the exit. Every few seconds she would look over her shoulder to see if Nozomi was still following her. Her mind was being tormented with worries and insecurities each step she took. She was only a few minutes away from having her first time, in her car no less. There was no way that Nozomi was as inexperienced as she was, and she'd obviously expect something better than apologetic fumbling from a partner. Lying back and letting her do all the work would be easy, but she knew that she couldn't just be a pillow princess: she was going to have to reciprocate, and reciprocate well. She just had to hope that the kinds of things she'd do to herself would translate over.

"Holy cow, _that's_ your car?!" They had reached the parking lot, where Maki pulled out her keys and unlocked her red 2012 Lexus LFA. Nozomi stood in front of the hood, staring at the car with stars in her eyes. "That's so cool! You're loaded, ain'tcha Maki?" She blushed and shrugged in a non-committed fashion, feeling awkward about flaunting her family's wealth. Getting into the driver's seat, she had to wait about fifteen seconds for Nozomi to finish ogling the vehicle before entering the passenger's side. "Such a lovely interior too." She dropped her bag of underwear on the floor between her legs and gently rubbed her hand across the seat, ooh-ing appreciatively. "Leather. Nice."

"Thanks." Maki put the car in drive, holding down the brake as she looked over at Nozomi. "So, uh, where are we going?" It was clear that they weren't getting it on in the mall's parking lot, which was a relief. Where were they going to go, though? She figured that Nozomi had a plan, since she'd chosen the place they were meeting.

"You just drive, sweetheart. I'll tell ya where to go." True to her word, Nozomi guided her down the streets, the conversation light outside of that. Nozomi would sing to the radio between directions, but Maki was too nervous to join in. All she could think about was what was going to happen next, and her worries about doing something poorly. It made her body react negatively: her heart was still trying to beat its way out of her chest, and she could feel the start of a headache coming on. Her hands were so tight on the wheel that they hurt. She felt like a complete mess, and she wondered if Nozomi had noticed.

If she did, she didn't say anything. They reached their destination without any incident: behind the parking lot of a grocery store. She felt a semi-ominous vibe as she drove around the back, seeing nothing but a couple dumpsters, abandoned boxes, and an empty car. If Nozomi's hand wasn't caressing her thigh at the moment, she would've figured that she was being led here to be murdered. She parked her car behind the buildings, breathing out through her nose before turning to face her obsession.

"Come 'round to my side, Maki." She smiled as she opened up her door, unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car. Maki rolled down the windows a bit before following suit, flexing her pained fingers as she walked around the hood. When she got to the other side, Nozomi kissed her softly before pointing to the passenger's seat. "Mind pushing the seat back for me?" Maki nodded and leaned down to work the seat backwards, knowing what Nozomi was getting at. "Now sit." She obeyed without complaint, sitting down in the passenger's seat and glancing over towards Nozomi.

Nozomi maneuvered herself on top of Maki and shut the door. She made herself comfortable on Maki's lap, a weight she was ecstatic to bear. Her arms went around Nozomi's waist, her hands resuming their desired placement on her ass. She looked up at Nozomi, getting the feeling that she was really face to face with a goddess. Nozomi was lording over her, looking her up and down with a hungry look in her eyes. She clearly enjoyed the position she was in, and honestly Maki felt the same way. It was embarrassing, and it made her want to cover her body even though she was still fully dressed, but it had her going like nobody's business.

She felt like a piece of meat, lying there helplessly for her goddess to chow down on. Her hands remained on Nozomi's ass, but she wasn't sure what to do with the rest of her body. With a certain weight on her lap, she wasn't going to be able to remove her pants. The way Nozomi was sitting meant her shorts weren't coming off either. There was likely something specific she was supposed to be doing, but she was blanking on it at the absolutely worst time. Her indecisiveness showed on her face as she didn't do a good job of hiding her struggles.

"Maki?" She focused on Nozomi again, who was looking a bit concerned. "Are you okay?" She nodded, but it wasn't convincing enough for her. "Hmm..." She kept staring at Maki, as if trying to see into her very soul. Apparently it worked. "You're a virgin, aren'tcha?" Maki blushed deeply, looking out the window and refusing to answer. Of course, when it came to her, a non-answer always revealed the truth. Now understanding what was going on, Nozomi smiled sweetly and leaned down to kiss Maki's reddened cheek. "Don't worry, baby. Let me take care of you."

Nozomi flipped her hair back over her shoulder and lifted up her shirt, pulling it off and dropping it onto the driver's seat. Maki's eyes instantly went to her breasts, nearly busting out of their confines. She grabbed the bottom of her bra, teasingly pulling up on it. Her breasts went up with it, being squeezed down by the bra. Then they stayed in place, a sort of cliffhanger as her bra went further up. With a smile and a wink, she pulled up her bra and let her tits drop.

Maki watched them drop, wishing she was recording it so she could watch it again in slow motion. It was truly a sight to behold. She licked her lips, only paying partial attention to Nozomi unhooking her bra and properly removing it, letting it lie on top of her discarded shirt. The main thing she was focusing on was that Nozomi was on top of her, topless, and only in her wildest fantasizes had she imagined this kind of thing would happen to her. Did she even deserve to be this lucky?

Leaning forward, Nozomi let her breasts hover over Maki's face, tempting her to get a taste. That was a temptation she couldn't resist. She tipped her head up and wrapped her lips around Nozomi's right nipple, sucking tentatively at first. It was just a testing of the waters, but Nozomi's lack of complaint encouraged her. She began to suck harder, letting her tongue dart out and circle around the sensitive nub. There was still a smidgen of control left inside her, but hearing Nozomi's quiet moans made that control disappear. Having her face nearly shoved into a pair of huge tits, and having the owner of said tits enjoying her work, dropkicked her libido straight into maximum overdrive. She wanted more: she _needed_ more.

"Oh! Maki!" Nozomi gasped when Maki shoved her face right into her breasts, attacking them without reservation. She kissed and sucked hard on Nozomi's supple skin, losing herself to her desires and enacting all of her sexual frustrations onto those tits. Her right hand slapped down on Nozomi's left breast, gripping it hard as she slathered her chest with unhinged kisses. "Oh baby, you're like an animal!" There were already marks on her skin from Maki's fingers and reddening hickeys from her lips. Through their months of chatting on the phone, she'd never gotten an indication that this cute little redhead had such a fiery side to her. She definitely had a wet spot on her panties to match Maki's now.

Though she didn't say anything, Maki was letting the compliments soak in. Yes, it was embarrassing to be called an animal, but she couldn't blame her. She _was_ acting the part: like a hungry dog being let off its leash. Her libido was famished, and it needed its fill. When there was an incredible meal right there for the taking, how could she say no? She drifted over to Nozomi's left breast, making sure it got the same wild attention as the right. Her hands switched off, now slapping her left down on Nozomi's right breast. More lustful marks kept showing up on her skin, and Nozomi loved the rough treatment.

She carefully lifted herself off of Maki's lap, holding herself up against the driver's seat. Her breasts were moved slightly back with her movements, but Maki eagerly sat up to close the gap. While she was transfixed with those impressive melons, Nozomi got to work further disrobing. She let go of the seat in order to pull down her shorts, sliding them over her ass and down her thick thighs. There wasn't much room to maneuver, but she was flexible enough to make it work. Once they were far enough down her legs, she leaned back into Maki and wiggled them the rest of the way down. They remained hanging from her sneakers, stretching a bit as she spread her legs.

"You're such a good girl, Maki." She gently pulled Maki away from her chest. What Maki was doing felt really good, and now she wanted to return the favor. Maki blinked and tilted her head, seemingly coming out of a breast-fueled daze. She'd been in so deep that she hadn't even noticed anything else was going on. Now that she had been pulled away, she was able to re-calibrate and see what she had missed. That meant she would look down and notice that Nozomi's shorts were no longer on anymore. Now she saw the wetness on the crotch of her purple panties, and she was hooked on lusty feelings. These were the times where she would drop her pants and vigorously finger herself, but she didn't have to do that. Now she had an honest-to-goodness woman on top of her, legitimately wanting to touch her and be touched. Sex was so much more enticing than she could've possibly imagined.

Nozomi leaned down and kissed her, taking control of the situation. Maki was happy to let her, melting beneath her touch. Her hands returned to Nozomi's panty-clad ass, staying there as she let her obsession work her over. Delicate fingers caressed her cheeks and arms, leaving tingling sensations wherever they touched. Nozomi's tongue prodded at her lips, asking for entrance. She didn't even think about it: she just parted her lips and let Nozomi explore her mouth. There was no reason for her to fight. She let Nozomi dominate her tongue, french kissing her until she couldn't see straight. The car seemed to be swaying, and she rode those dizzying waves willingly.

Maki was breathless when Nozomi finally pulled away from her lips. Smiling at the mess of a state she'd left her in, Nozomi reached down and started to tug her shirt upwards. Maki lifted up her arms and allowed her shirt to be removed from her body, being placed on the driver's seat clothing pile. Licking her lips, Nozomi took the chance to ogle Maki's bra-covered breasts. They were probably a B or C cup, no more or less than that, but they looked to be a nice handful for Nozomi's wandering hands. She gave them a quick squeeze, giggling at Maki's subsequent yelp. There was something else she needed to do, though: another piece of clothing she needed to remove. It would take some maneuvering, though.

She leaned over to her left, reaching down to find the seat's layback lever. Grabbing onto it, she pulled it up and pushed down on the seat, sending it into its maximum recliner position. Maki's eyes widened as she found herself staring up at the ceiling, halfway between sitting up and being flat on her back. Now that there was as much room as the car would allow, Nozomi reached down and easily undid Maki's jeans. She slid herself down between the seat, her knees on the floor and her butt pressed against the glovebox. It was a tight fit, but she endured it so she had the ability to get Maki's jeans off her. They'd only come a little bit down in the mall: it was time for them to go all the way.

Maki lifted up her hips to help Nozomi get her jeans off. They were tugged down her legs, baring her soaked panties. Once they got to her knees, Nozomi decided that was good enough. She got back onto Maki's lap, slowly grinding their crotches together. Maki moaned and closed her eyes, reveling in the feelings being generated between her legs. Seeing an opportunity, Nozomi yanked down Maki's bra and shoved her face into her chest.

"Ah!" Nozomi took her time, tracing Maki's breasts with her tongue. She took in the sight of them, appreciating them with her eyes and mouth. Maki's face burned red again as she stared down at Nozomi, her hands now stilled around Nozomi's hips. She was embarrassed at the attention being given to her breasts, especially because they weren't anything special. They weren't big like Nozomi's. They weren't particularly notable to look at.

Nozomi didn't seem to mind, though. She gave them the same loving attention that Maki had given to hers. While Maki had been unrestrained in her approach, Nozomi was more deliberate. She knew just how to drive girls wild, and she was willing to tease and drag things out at every opportunity. While she would still flick her tongue harshly across Maki's nipples, she'd mostly drag it across them gently, sucking tenderly and drinking in Maki's moans. She was trying to stifle them, but she wasn't doing a good job of it. Even behind her hand, her moans were coming through loud and clear.

While her breasts were being tended to, there were still two perfectly good hands that needed something to do. Nozomi stuck her hips back so she could get her hand in between their bodies, rubbing Maki's crotch with two fingers. Maki moaned loud, bucking her hips up against Nozomi's fingers. She was definitely ready for someone else's fingers to pleasure her this time. Slipping her hand into Maki's panties, Nozomi took two fingers and slid them easily between her wet folds. Once again, Maki bucked up hard against her, an ever-present blush still on her face as she tried desperately to mute her thirsty moans.

There was nothing she could do to hide her excitement. Her body felt like it was on fire, like the flames beneath Centralia would burn inside her for 250 more years. There was nothing she could do to cool herself off: she was at the mercy of her obsession, and she was getting too much joy out of teasing the ever-loving fuck out of her. The way she moved her fingers in and out of her pussy was incredible, but she craved so much more than that. They would come so achingly close to her clit, but they refused to hit the mark. The lashings from her tongue were infrequent, driving her bonkers with desire. All she wanted was more. More, more, _more_.

"Nozomi, please..." She begged, like she'd begged on the phone when they first spoke. The teasing was too much: she needed more. "I need it..." She bucked her hips in a desperate attempt to shove Nozomi's fingers in deep, but Nozomi pulled back in response. This drew a whine from her, her eyes wide and wild. Nozomi smiled warmly, but there was a teasing edge to it. She knew that she already had Maki wrapped around her finger, and anything she wanted her little kitten would do. Maybe it was a bit much, considering Maki's inexperience, but she was aroused too, and she wasn't immune to having her inhibitions lowered in the moment.

"What do you need, baby?" She extricated herself from Maki's chest, shifting up to purr in her ear. "Tell me exactly what you need." She left no room for arguing, keeping her fingers stilled until she got what she wanted. Maki whimpered pathetically, mortified at the thought of saying out loud what she wanted. There was no choice, though. If she stayed silent, then she'd be left clam-jammed. Sitting there in her soaked panties with no avenue of getting herself off would be worse than death.

"I need... I need you, Nozomi..." Maki panted out, dropping her gaze at the sight of Nozomi staring at her so intently. "I'm so... I'm so turned on, and it's your fault. I need your fingers deep inside of me. I need you to kiss me all over." Her breathing was heavy as she continued begging, getting less shy the more she spoke. It had been obvious already: she was just stating what they both knew to be true. "Please touch me, Nozomi! Please fuck me! I'm begging you!" She made eye contact with Nozomi again, and the lust that was surely swimming in her eyes were reflected in Nozomi's. They both wanted this just as much as the other.

"That's what I like to hear!" Nozomi thrust her fingers right back into Maki's pussy, making her squeal with pleasure. "You're such a good girl, aren't you, Maki?" She whimpered and nodded, agreeing to anything that got things going again. Her body shook as Nozomi's fingers resumed their assault, this time giving attention to her clit. They kissed again, their lips glued to each other's as Nozomi pressed her heaving breasts against Maki's. Their bodies were linked together, sharing their incredible lust for each other in the confines of the car.

It was in the middle of their makeout session when Maki remembered that she should be giving back what she was getting. She'd been letting Nozomi do all the work while she sat there and just groped every inch of her that she could. Sure, Nozomi had said that she'd take care of her when they started, but it still wasn't fair. She had two hands too, and Nozomi's pussy was probably wanting some action too. It certainly was wet enough.

Paying attention to other things when she was in the midst of such incredible pleasure was tough. She'd found that out the hard way while trying to mix masturbation with studying. Spoiler: she remembered nothing. This time, she was going to have to break that trend. Nozomi deserved the same kind of action that she was giving to her. She just had to get her fingers moving.

Her hand finally went into motion, sneaking undetected between Nozomi's legs. It actually caught Nozomi by surprise, making her gasp when she felt something poking at her crotch. She looked down to see Maki's hand making its way to the waistband of her panties. That gave her temporary pause, which let in enough clarity to allow Maki complete focus. She got her hand into Nozomi's panties, working two of her fingers right into her wet snatch.

"Oh!" Now it was Nozomi's turn to feel the pleasure. True to her earlier thoughts, Maki moved her fingers in a way that she personally liked in the hope that Nozomi would like it too. Temporarily freed from the shackles of pleasure, she was able to throw herself into fucking Nozomi. She couldn't resist pushing her face back into Nozomi's chest, sucking hard on her nipples. With her free hand, she pinched the nipple that she wasn't sucking on, dragging her nails down her breast and stomach.

She wasn't satisfied with just leaving hickies on Nozomi's chest, though. There was so much skin to explore. She forced Nozomi down some, to where she could reach her neck. Her lips latched onto the skin, kissing and suckling on her neck. Nozomi tilted her head to the side to show more off to Maki, moaning pleasantly as a larger red spot started forming there. She hadn't expected Maki to be much of a territory marker, but she liked it. Imagining a shy virgin like her taking such ownership during her first time got her feeling some way.

When she was satisfied with Nozomi's neck, she made her way down again: past her breasts and to her stomach. She kissed all over her stomach, leaving red marks wherever she saw fit. It made Nozomi giggle and moan, enjoying the way Maki was treating her body like the most delicious meal she'd ever had. Even while she was kissing her body, she still kept her fingers pumping in and out of her pussy at a steady rate. Her own fingers had grown lax with the sudden territorial onslaught. It was time to fix that.

Her fingers were still in Maki's panties, so it was easy to get them back in her pussy and start fingering her posthaste. This time, it didn't send Maki into a kind of pleasurable paralysis. She was determined to keep it up, and she willed her fingers to keep moving. It was getting to be a bit uncomfortable for her neck to be all up on Nozomi's stomach, so she went back up to her breasts. Before she could resume sucking on them, Nozomi caught her lips in a fierce kiss, putting all of her need into it. With her lips now occupied, Maki went with her hand instead. She pawed and clawed at Nozomi's breasts, kissing and fingering her feverishly.

Though she was giving it her all, Nozomi still had the upper hand. She was able to pin Maki down to the seat, lording over her with an unshackled sexuality. Her fingers knew exactly where to go, mercilessly attacking Maki's most sensitive spots. She had her writhing and moaning in ecstasy, flicking her fingers without premeditation. There was only so much she could do against a master of the craft, and she could feel the waves of her incoming orgasm rising, ready to crash down on top of her.

Nozomi moved away from Maki's lips, allowing her to let it all out. She'd never been as loud as she could be by herself, not even when on the phone with Nozomi. This time, she was out in public, yet completely alone at the same time. She screamed, rattling Nozomi's eardrums as she came harder than she'd ever came before. Her body seized up for a couple seconds, followed by her legs kicking out against the glovebox. It stung a bit, but the pleasure overrode it to the point where it barely even existed. All she could feel was the most incredible, pleasurable sensations her body had ever experienced. She was stargazing before the sun had finished setting.

Slumping against Nozomi's chest, she gasped for breath. Almost all of her energy had been knocked out of her by a single orgasm, but what an orgasm it had been. She'd never experienced one that powerful. Her legs were still shaking from it. Masturbating just didn't have the ability to give her these feelings: only sex could. Possibly only sex with Nozomi specifically, as the woman who drove her to such incredible highs. Was she going to be addicted to it now? Considering her track record as of late, there was a good chance of that.

She couldn't give in to her exhaustion yet. Her hand was still in Nozomi's panties, and they were only very wet at the moment. They needed to be soaked. Summoning reserves of strength that she hadn't been sure she had, she pushed three fingers back into Nozomi's pussy and got back to work. She wasn't as effective as she'd been when she'd first caught Nozomi off guard, but she did the best she could. To make up for her slower pace, she focused more on Nozomi's clit, giving it a good rubbing.

Though she enjoyed the sight of her little redhead near-incapacitated from her orgasm, she was happy to have the focus return between her legs. She pushed against Maki's fingers, moving her hips to try and increase the pleasure those fingers gave her. Leaning forward, she hung her tits right over Maki's face, an enticing sight that even the worn out girl couldn't say no to. She moaned happily when Maki started sucking on her nipples again, grabbing onto the back of her head to keep her in place. Now that her other hand was no longer needed down below, she lifted it up to Maki's breasts instead, gently gliding her wet fingers across Maki's stiff nipples. She could hear quiet moans vibrating against her mounds of flesh.

When her own orgasm hit, she let go of Maki and placed both of her hands on the seat. Squeezing the leather tightly, she pressed the top of her head against the ceiling and moaned to her heart's content. Letting it all out every orgasm made each one feel so much better than having to keep it inside. That was one - of many - differences between herself and Maki: she would let loose at any opportunity, while Maki was clearly a more reserved deviant. Honestly, the more they talked, the more surprising it became that she actually fingered herself on campus. It seemed very unlike her.

She settled down once her orgasm subsided and her panties were as sopping wet as Maki's. The noise in the car quieted down, with just their breathing and heartbeats all either of them could hear. It was an interesting sort of tranquility, considering what they had just done. Maki had her arms wrapped around Nozomi's back, resting her head on those massive mammaries. For the first time since they'd started getting it on, she was too tired to kiss or suck on them. It was some kind of a miracle.

"That sure was something." Nozomi broke the silence, laughing as she looked down at herself. All the red marks on her chest and stomach, not to mention the ones on her neck, would need to be covered before her next shoot. As would the scratches on her breasts. Seeing them made her smile, though. Maki sure had acted like a wild animal on her body. It made her proud of her favorite backer.

"Mm..." Maki mumbled weakly, her voice having not returned to working order yet. She didn't want to move for the rest of the night, but she was so very, very satisfied. More satisfied than she'd ever been in her life. This was the most euphoric dream she'd ever had, and the craziest part was that it was real. Nozomi was actually sitting on her lap, nearly naked and satisfied as well. Her goddess, her obsession, was in her car, having fingered her to the most intense orgasm she could ever hope to have. No dream or fantasy could compare to what she'd actually experienced that day.

Eventually the sun had nearly set, casting the car in its dying rays. Seeing it made Maki realize what time it was, and where exactly they were... and what they weren't wearing. A familiar blush returned to her cheeks as she poked Nozomi's shoulder. Seeing how late it had gotten, she flashed Maki a sheepish smile before politely pulling Maki's bra back down over her breasts. That got her a small scowl, which made her laugh. There was just something so cute about the way Maki reacted to things. From this one meeting and their numerous phone calls, she could be withdrawn and easily embarrassed, but damn if she didn't act like that while they were fucking.

Both of them started to get dressed, but it was tough to do things in what was still a cramped space. Nozomi had to wait for Maki to put back on her shirt before she could do the same for both her bra and shirt. Her sitting on Maki's lap made it a bit too difficult for either of them to pull their pants back up, though, so she got out of the car to give them both enough room. Standing next to the car, she watched Maki start to yank her jeans back on. That gave her an opportunity to remove her panties without being noticed. The feeling of a light summer breeze against her shaved pussy was starting to turn her on again, and she had to get her shorts back on before she ended up jumping back into the car and screwing Maki's brains out again.

When they both were dressed again, Maki stepped out of the car, unaware that Nozomi was going commando at the moment. She stretched out and cracked her neck, rubbing it with a quiet groan. Sitting there and mutually fingering each other was starting to show its effects. Her wrist, neck, and back felt out of wack, and her thighs were sore from having Nozomi sitting on her that whole time. All of that was worth it, though. She'd do it again in a heartbeat even if it meant doubling the soreness she was feeling right then. The excitement and pleasure more than made up for it.

She walked around the car to get back in the driver's seat, feeling lightheaded. There was an argument to be made that she shouldn't be driving in this condition, but she in turn wasn't in any such condition to make that argument. At least she remembered to buckle up, because safety first and all that. She touched her necklace to make sure it hadn't fallen off, then backed the car up and drove them away from the strip.

Nozomi helped guide her back, which took up the majority of the conversation. Both of them were still winded from what they'd done. As to be expected, Nozomi was quicker to recover, but she still seemed complacent with the silence. Maki was glad, since it allowed her to absorb the feelings into her memory banks. She wanted to keep a hold on every little detail, from the way Nozomi tasted to the pitch of her moans. What they'd done would be used as masturbation fodder for the rest of her days.

"Well, since we got back to the mall safe and sound, I can only assume you don't plan on killing me in a back alley somewhere." Maki rolled her eyes. She could understand being cautious, but that was a bit much. "I'd say that was pretty successful." She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to kiss Maki, smiling against her lips. "I don't tend to meet my backers, but I think you were quite the exception. We'll have to do this again sometime."

"Yes, we should." Maki knew she shouldn't get her hopes up too high: Nozomi was a popular online model, and this very well could be a one time deal. It wasn't a promise: it was just a feeling. They _should_ do it again sometime: not that they explicitly _would_. She tried to tell herself that, but she still found her hopes raised anyway. It showed on her face, as much as she tried to hide it. She just really wanted to believe that she'd get to put her hands on that incredible body again.

"Actually..." Nozomi ran her hand over the dashboard. "Next time we meet, I'd like to borrow your car." That got her a blank stare from Maki, which forced her to clarify. "I'm not gonna drive it or anything. I've had this idea for a shoot for a couple of months now, but I haven't had what I needed for it." She sat back down properly in her seat, her eyes on Maki. "I think a 'sexy car wash' set would sell pretty well, but my car isn't fancy enough. It's gotta be a nice-lookin' luxury car. Like this one." She patted the dashboard with a smile. "All I wanna do is wash your car in a skimpy outfit and take pictures of myself doing it. I'll even let you have that set for free. Whaddayasay?"

That was a request out of left field. It gave Maki pause, since she was pretty protective of her car. While it wouldn't involve any driving, she imagined that Nozomi would be getting up close and personal with it. She couldn't predict what might happen to it: whether it might get dented, or a mirror might get knocked out of socket. Things could definitely go wrong, and normally she'd say no right out of hand. This was Nozomi, though. Saying no to her wasn't something that came easily. Plus, she'd get to see her wash her car in little clothing, getting her thick body all soaped up... and she'd get the pictures of it for free on top of that.

"I guess I can allow you to do that." She crossed her arms, trying to seem nonchalant about it. They both knew the truth, though: she was a thirsty little ho.

"Aww, thanks Maki!" Nozomi leaned over to kiss her again, hugging her happily. Maki relaxed in her embrace, giving in oh-so easily. "We'll talk later about what day will work best for the shoot." She opened the door and waved to Maki, smiling brightly. "Thanks for the ride, sweetie." She winked at Maki, blowing her a suggestive kiss. "I'll call you later!" She got out of the car and closed the door, waving once more before heading back to her own car.

Maki watched her go, staring at her backside shamelessly. She really put the 'booty' in 'booty shorts'. Pulling down her sun visor, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was all out of place and her face was still red. There were red marks on her neck that she didn't have the ability to cover up at the moment, which only made her face redder. On top of all that, her car smelled like sex: a scent that she wasn't sure how to remove outside of copious hangings of air fresheners. She kind of liked the smell, though. It was like she still had Nozomi in her car.

Just as she was about to drive off, she noticed something in her peripheral vision. There was something left behind on the passenger's seat. Her eyes widened when she realized that Nozomi had left her panties behind. She'd been wearing them when they'd been finger fucking each other, which meant she'd removed them at some point while she wasn't looking. They must've been left there for her. She just kept on getting gifts from her goddess, huh?

Picking them up, she glanced furtively around the parking lot. When she was sure she wasn't being watched, she lifted the panties to her face and sniffed them. "Mmff..." They were drenched in the smell of sex, flooding Maki's nostrils with the scent of her arousal. As exhausted as she was, the mere smell of her obsession got her juices flowing all over again. Apparently she wasn't as completely satisfied as she'd originally thought.

Carefully setting Nozomi's underwear back on the passenger's seat, she got her car out of the parking lot and sped all the way back to her apartment. She had a nightcap to get to with her vibrator.

* * *

After over a week of planning and finding herself standing in a suburban driveway one sunny afternoon, she still could hardly believe what was happening. She had parked her car in the driveway as requested, then waited there for Nozomi to come out. Apparently this was the house owned by the family of Nozomi's cameraman, whom Maki still didn't know the identity of. It made her wonder just who this person was, and how close they were to Nozomi. Could she ever hope to be as close as those two were, no matter how much money she spent?

When they came out of the house and around to the driveway, Maki wasn't sure which initial emotion was strongest within her. There was an incredible burst of lust upon seeing Nozomi sauntering over in a tiny white top and a red skirt. The top was tied up just beneath her breasts, baring her whole midriff, while the skirt was at her thigh level. If she turned around, it was likely barely covering her ass: a sight that she was excited to see. In her hands was a bucket filled with water, with a large yellow sponge floating atop the liquid. A bottle of soap was nestled comfortably in between her breasts, threatening to shoot out like a rocket with each step she took.

The other emotion was surprise, all aimed at the woman walking next to her. She was wearing a similar outfit, though her shirt was down all the way, which gave her a more casual look. There was a camera in her hands and a backpack slung over her back, assumedly housing all the necessary equipment they needed. None of that was surprising, though. What _was_ surprising was the familiar taupe-colored hair, set in a very familiar hairstyle. It was the woman from the bar: the one who had given her the address where she met Nozomi.

"I believe you two have met before." Nozomi set the bucket down in front of the car, the water inside splashing against the sides. "I had her go check on you at your job to make sure you weren't being a devious little catfish." She chuckled at the offended look on Maki's face. "This is Kotori. She's been my best friend for a long time, and my cameraman ever since I found out that having big tits gets you big stacks of cash."

"Nice to officially meet you." She bowed slightly to Maki, who returned the gesture. "Sorry that I had to be so secretive at the bar. I didn't want you to catch on and act differently around me."

"That's alright." At least it all made sense now. She sidled over to stand next to Kotori, who had gone down to the ground to unpack her equipment. "So, you're going to be careful with my car, right?" She had lots of incredibly powerful feelings for Nozomi, but she also had a natural propensity to worry about her property.

"Of course! No need to worry. Mama Nozomi's got everything under control!" She gave Maki a thumbs up, which didn't do a lot to make her feel better. Everything was already set up, though, so she just had to stand there and hope for the best. Speaking of the best, she was able to see Nozomi from behind at this angle, and her skirt indeed was just below her ass. Any slight movement was bound to lift it up and expose some cheek, which Maki was secretly rooting for.

"So you've been Nozomi's cameraman for awhile now, huh?" Nozomi looked like she was busy getting in the zone, but she wasn't sure what to talk about with Kotori, or if she even should be talking. Maybe they both needed to be uber-focused on the task at hand. She didn't know: she wasn't a model. Her social-based anxieties were starting to rear up again.

"Yup! We'd been friends long enough that she felt she could trust me with this." She smiled up at Maki briefly before going back to setting up a camera stand. "She was nervous about going through with this at first, but I can tell that she's really comfortable with it now." She set the camera on the stand and started moving in around. "Hmm..." She went over to where Nozomi was standing, looking between that spot and where the camera was. Then she returned and inched it over to the right. "Alright, we're good! Ready, Nozomi?"

"Ready!" Nozomi leaned over the hood of Maki's car, placing her palms on the hood and sticking her ass out. Kotori started to take photos, seemingly knowing exactly when to take them and when to hold back. Maki was impressed, but that was definitely a secondary emotion to her arousal this time. She was mostly staring at the way Nozomi's skirt was lifting up, showing off part of her red panties and an already-glorious amount of cheek. Nozomi turned around and smiled coyly at the camera, but Maki felt like it was directed right at her. She could feel her heart start to beat loud in her chest, transfixed by her obsession.

She did a few more seductive poses on the car, showing off from both the back and the front. Then she reached down and pulled the waterlogged sponge from the bucket. Instead of squeezing out the excess water back into the bucket, however, she started wringing it out over her chest. It was so obvious that was going to happen, but Maki still found herself captivated by the sight. Watching Nozomi's t-shirt grow wet - and transparent - was getting her extremely hot and bothered. Maybe her car wasn't the only thing that needed a cool wash down.

Now that she was soaking wet, Nozomi got down to washing the car. She rubbed the sponge up and down the hood, getting sudsy water all over. Her movements kept making her skirt flip up, sometimes showing off her whole ass. Maki was very into that. Occasionally Kotori would ask her to stay in place so she could get a better shot, but besides that she just snapped away and left her to her own lewd devices.

"Alright, can you unlock the doors, Maki? I need to sit in the driver's seat." Maki looked over at Nozomi, who had water dripping onto the driveway, then back to Kotori with a skeptical look. "I'm the only one sitting in there, Maki. Unless you want to join me." She giggled innocently, but there was a certain flirtatious tone to her voice that made Maki blush. "I'm going to take some photos from inside the car, that's all."

"Okay, I guess that's fine." She unlocked the car, and Kotori popped the camera off of its stand. The two of them walked over to the side of the car, where Kotori opened the front door and got inside. She closed the door, leaving Maki outside with a smiling Nozomi. With a quick wink, she squeezed some more soap into the bucket and carried it over to the other side of the car. Curious about what was going to happen, Maki bent over and hovered around the driver's seat, watching from outside the window.

From her view, she could see Nozomi bringing up the sponge again, which had been sunk back into the sudsy water. Just like when they started, she squeezed it all over her chest, but she also drizzled some of it onto the window. Then she pushed her tits right up against the glass and held them there, making Maki's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. She soon started moving them up and down, cleaning the glass with her god damn chest. Maki thought she was going to have a heart attack. She had to look down twice to make sure Kotori was actually getting this.

The way her breasts moved against the glass was hypnotizing. Actual magicians would be better served having a pair of double D's than any swirling pendulum. Her eyes were glued to the scene in front of her, refusing to look anywhere else until Nozomi pulled away. They were so big, and right on the other side of her car. Where her hands could just reach out and get two handfuls... Like being struck by lightning, she had a sudden, incredible urge to go over there and just grab Nozomi's tits. Photoshoot or no photoshoot, she wanted to get so very, very handsy. They were just there, right for the taking. She felt like her panties had been dipped right into that bucket with how wet they were.

It was incredible difficult to snap herself out of that mental state. She even found herself standing back up before she forced herself down again. Nozomi really made her feel a certain way... She placed a hand on her chest, feeling her heart pounding against it. Nozomi was finally moving away from the window, but Maki wasn't quick to follow her. Her knees were weak, and she only moved once she felt the door being pushed open. It nearly knocked her over, making her jump to her feet. Kotori stepped out and stared at Maki with a knowing look in her eyes. Then she headed around to the trunk.

Nozomi was already leaning against the back of the car by the time Maki got herself over there. She did get there in time to see her take off her top, tossing it casually onto the ground. Her breasts were already threatening to burst out of her bra, which appeared to be a size too small. Knowing Nozomi, that was likely a deliberate choice. They weren't constrained for long, though. She soon unhooked her bra and tossed it away as well, jutting out her chest for the camera. If it had just been the two of them there, Maki would've started fingering herself without hesitation. She found it extremely hard to believe that Kotori could just stand there and take photos without a hint of arousal. Was she made of steel, or... straight, or something?

When Nozomi dropped her skirt and started posing in just her panties, Maki couldn't take it anymore. She took a step back to keep out of Kotori's line of sight, then stuck a hand into her pants. Biting down on her lip to keep quiet, she wriggled her fingers into her panties and worked two of them into her pussy. It was tough to do much with her jeans on, though, but was she going to just undo them in public? Well, she _had_ done more than that in public already... She yanked her hand out of her pants, undoing her jeans to give herself more room. Putting her hand back in her panties, she quietly sighed in satisfaction at the ease with which she was able to start fingering herself again.

Her actions didn't go unnoticed. She met Nozomi's gaze, which was drawn to what was going on between her legs. Nozomi grinned, but she didn't make any other outward indications that she'd seen anything. However, her posing became a lot more lewd. She grabbed her tits and squeezed them, lifting them up and down. Then she walked around to the front of the car, wiggling her ass for Maki's benefit. Her and Kotori quickly followed, with all of Maki's actions now being controlled by her libido.

While Maki continued to finger herself behind Kotori, Nozomi continued to enable her bad behavior. She placed her hands on the hood and started to shake her ass, even reaching back to smack it a couple of times. Maki couldn't help herself: she moaned out loud, her fingers brushing against her clit. The sound wasn't quiet enough to escape Kotori's ears, and she turned around to find the source of it. Maki blushed when she saw Kotori looking at her, then down to her crotch, where her hand was clearly inside her exposed panties. Kotori didn't say anything, though. She just winked and went right back to shooting. That girl had a constitution of iron.

The final shot ended up with Nozomi lying on top of the hood. Maki was initially very hesitant about that, being worried about dents and all. Her worries disappeared when she watched Nozomi remove her panties and dramatically kick them off her foot. Seeing her naked had a way of making her forget about inconsequential things like her car, or schoolwork, or breathing properly. The best use of her time was getting closer to the car, watching Nozomi pose on the hood. She lied there with her head at the top of the hood, her legs crossed at her ankles and dangling off the front. There were two different variations of that pose: one where she was covering her breasts with one arm and her pussy with the other hand, and one where she bared it all for God and country. Maki wasn't sure which one she liked more. Seeing her completely naked was always hot, but there was a nice air of sexy mystery to knowing she was naked, and only her hands could cover up her shame. For whatever percentage of 'shame' she had left, anyway.

"Oh Maaaki..." Nozomi slid off the hood and stood back up, beckoning her with a sly grin. She walked over as if in a trance, having lost her ability to think on her own. As soon as she was standing in front of Nozomi, she was pulled into a tight embrace. She didn't care that her clothes instantly became wet from coming into contact with Nozomi's body. All she could think of were the lips being crushed against hers and the soft, pillowy breasts being pressed against her own. She wrapped her arms around Nozomi and lost herself in the kiss, forgetting everything and everyone in the world. Nothing was more important than the goddess who had so graciously embraced her as a disciple.

"Alright, lovebirds. Take it inside." Kotori's teasing voice brought the two of them back to reality. Nozomi's hand had already made its way inside of Maki's panties, while her own hands had found purchase on Nozomi's ass. Blushing something fierce, Maki backed up and tried to pretend like that didn't just happen. Nozomi clearly didn't care, still smiling all the while. With the two of them having broken it up, Kotori reached into her backpack and pulled out a towel, which she tossed over to Nozomi. Thanking her, she started to dry herself off while Kotori started packing up her equipment.

Maki buttoned and zipped up her jeans, taking a walk around the car to gather her bearings. She was all out of sorts from getting up close and personal with this photoshoot, but she knew it wasn't only that. It wasn't like she was intimately focused after her first true dive into pornography, but her brain had become completely scrambled when she'd first found out about Nozomi. Though it had become worse - or better, depending on one's point of view - once the two of them actually started talking, the truth was that she was practically out of her mind before that. The moment she'd first laid eyes on that picture of Nozomi on the huge boobs subreddit, she'd been hooked. There wasn't any going back from that now. Truth be told, she didn't _want_ to go back to the way things were. The only thing she wanted now was Nozomi.

"Hey, uh, Nozomi?" She came back around, determined to say what she was feeling. It was hard to properly concentrate when Nozomi was toweling off in front of her, having no shame about exposing her nudity right there in the driveway. "I, uh, I know I'm just one of your Patreon backers, but I..." She swallowed nervously, twirling her hair around a finger. "You've become really important to me. It's not just because you're hot or you... uh, you had sex with me or anything." She blushed, made worse by the playful look in Nozomi's eyes. "I mean, you _are_ very hot, but I... I like you, and uh... Yeah..." She kicked at the ground, unable to look at Nozomi anymore.

"Hmm, interesting..." Nozomi stroked her chin, which caused her towel to slump down and expose her left breast. It allowed Maki to stare at Nozomi without meeting her eyes. "So you're saying that you have romantic feelings for me now after all the time we've spent talking?" Maki nodded, feeling a knot starting to form in her stomach. Each second that passed made her feel like she was about to throw up. "You know, I've heard that before. Usually in my Instagram comments. They wanna make me theirs because they wanna fuck me." She resumed drying herself off, but she kept her gaze leveled on Maki. It wasn't an accusatory look: just a curious one.

"I wouldn't do that! I mean, we did fuck, but I like you for more than just your tits! You're my goddess, Nozomi. You're all I think about. I can't sleep or concentrate in class without having you invade my mind and drive me wild. It's... You're..." It was so important that she say everything correctly, but her normally-voluminous vocabulary failed her in the face of her obsession. One misstep would cause Nozomi to pull away, and then she'd fall into a lonely, endless abyss. "You're really important to me..." Her voice came out meekly, but she made herself look directly into Nozomi's eyes so there was no question she was being truthful.

"Well, you _are_ pretty cute." She laughed at the blush on Maki's cheeks. "You sure you want to get that involved with me? I do post my naked body on the internet for a living, and there are plenty of horny people commenting pretty lewd things on my posts." It was a legitimate question. Nozomi did know some models like her who were in relationships, and they even made mention of it on their websites. Most people couldn't deal with that, though. The thought of their partner's body being ogled by hundreds of strangers would make them jealous, and the relationship would naturally fall apart. That was something she'd told herself she would never go through.

"It's how I found out you existed. I wouldn't make you stop doing your job." Admittedly she found it hot that someone she was now involved with was a model, nude or not. That was the kind of thing people could brag about. Just not to her parents. Some parts of their history would have to be changed a little bit. "I wouldn't stop my patronage of you either. You've been well worth all the yen I've spent on you."

"You flatterer, you." Nozomi giggled and slapped her towel against Maki's leg. "Don't think I haven't noticed you staring at me all day, you little pervert." She couldn't even pretend to be mad, grinning as she teased her little tomato. "Alright, well if you're really sure, we could try getting a little closer. Learning stuff about each other besides what size my bra is. I wouldn't mind trying that with you." Her smile turned sweet, pulling Maki in for a hug. Maki's heart soared as she pushed herself into the embrace, feeling as light as a feather. Even if it wasn't set it stone, this was more than she could've ever hoped for only a couple of weeks ago. Just being able to spend more time with Nozomi was a win for her. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this truly happy about anything in her life.

"Alright, now that we got the sweet stuff out of the way, let's go inside and get freaky! I've been aching for a good tongue between my legs since I saw you fucking yourself to the sight of lil' ol' me." She grabbed Maki's hand and dropped her towel, pulling the startled redhead down the driveway. "Kotori's mom's got a big bed that's perfect for a good romp." She laughed and streaked across the front lawn, not caring in the slightest who might see her. In that moment, Maki didn't care either. There was always something sexual mixed in with the sweet when it came to her feelings for Nozomi, but it all played off each other pretty well. That was just how she felt, and right then, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Woah, hey, hold on!" Kotori yelled after them, picking up her backpack and storming towards the house. "You still have to hose off Maki's car! And don't you dare do it in my mom's bed! She's going to notice, you horny ho!"

"I can't hear you over the sound of Maki's incredible lust for me!"

"Nozomi!" "Nozomi!"


End file.
